Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: La historia de Goenji y Kazemaru cuando eran unos niños, antes de que la aterradora tragedia de los Karakuri los separaran y se convirtieran en enemigos a muerte, (precuela de Re:Birthed).
1. Introducción

_**¡HOOOOOLAAAAA a cualquier cosita hermosa y bonita que está leyendo esto! no se ni por donde comenzar! no puedo explicar lo emocionada que me tiene todo lo que significa esto, He vuelto de mis días inhábiles para traerles este fic, y déjeme explicarles porque este elegante retraso: Hace un largo tiempo lejos de….esperen ¿qué? (?) eeeeh... cuando publique y termine de redactar Re:Birthed... no, no! Más bien, SIEMPRE QUE PUBLICABA UN CAPI DE MI ULTIMO FIC! Hay! Una personita adorada y querida bien amable conmigo que me da su apoyo y palabritas de aliento que en verdad agradezco sus muestras de apoyo, siempre, ¡SIEMPRE! Me interrogaba con "¿para cuándo el fic que prometiste? ¿Ya está listo? ¿Habrá comida?" (ok, eso último no), pero no solo esa personita, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN OTRAS¡ y yo en plan de "no es cierto, A LO FEO TODO" (¿?) sin embargo, es una promesa que hice, y Aquí estoy¡ pagando deudas, este fanfic fue pedido por pocas cositas lindas peeeeero fueron muchas las suplicas para que lo escribiera, aun así será un placer traerles POR FIN! Esto que, no me dejaran mentirles, tantas ganas tenía de que saliera! Lo pidieron muchísimo y eso me hace extremadamente feliz que hasta lloré alegremente (¿?), por eso le pondré muchísimas ganas y me esforzare demasiado para que esto salga bonito y lo mejor posible, aunque sí, el primer capi aún no está terminado, y eso es porque lo redactaba a la vez que escribía un capítulo de Inazuma High School y eso me retraso, aun así en cuanto esté terminado lo publicare enseguida, solo sí no sé hasta cuándo estará listo porque estos últimos días estaré algo ocupada con los quehaceres de la casa, la escuela, venta de TAMALES! (xD), pero aun así organizaré mi tiempo para que este fic no este abandonado como un juguete perdido en la calle (¿qué? no sé qué tiene que ver :P); espero contar también con ustedes para hacer este fic lo mejor posible, y apoyen las loquitas ideítas de mi cabecita, y la verdad es que detrás de todas esas mentecateces (?) Nada más hay mucho amor y ganas de ser leído, cada palabra es muestra de sangre y sudor, y que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo me hace tan, pero tan feliz que luego no puedo controlar mi alegría, pero ajaja, se vendrán más fic's de esta parejita kawaii, ya lo había escrito en otros fics pero no hay nada malo con volver a repetirlo, tengo en mente varios fic's para este par de chicos (ichi-chan kawaii y Shuuya sexy), y quiero redactarlos o si no moriré en vano (¿?), admito que también me gustaría que mi pareja me ayudara con el escrito, él se luce y luego me sorprendo, batalla como siempre ya saben se esfuerza mucho y es algo nuevo para mí, aún recuerdo cuando se ofreció ayudarme con un fic mío y cuando le dije que era yaoi no me imagine lo que me respondió, pero eso ya es otro cuento así que lo dejamos hasta aquí; DE NUEVO, antes de que lo olvide agradezco una vez más a todas las bonitas personas que leyeron mi último fic, y aquellos que dejaron un comentario bien bonish, y también las visitas del wao *sorprendida*¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios y las porras que me echan al igual que los tomates (¿?) haha! Pero me alegra Muchisisisismo ver que el motivo inicial de este fic sean las preciosuras que lo pidieron y motiva para seguir con mucho más, ah se me olvidaba, en algún futuro se viene más cosas de esta pareja por parte mía (creo que eso ya lo escribí antes) PERO BUENO, no tengo otra cosa más que escribirles xD.**_

**Advertencia:** Lo que leerán ahora NO ES EL FIC EN SI, sino que es una breve introducción, creo yo, de lo que se tratara la historia, la vida pasada de Kazemaru y Goenji antes del incidente de los Karakuri, así que es un AU, (nos destruirán a todos, bueno no) pero si tienen alguna duda del fic pueden preguntar con confianza y yo amablemente responderé (si es algo vulgar, OLVIDENLO).

_**Ahora como yo me empecé a emocionar como loca sin ninguna razón, yo me hago a un lado y los dejo a ustedes mis hermosuras de personitas cositas bonitas y todo lo bello que son (¿?) a que lean la introducción, sin más, pueden leer.**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

Cuenta la historia de Goenji y su mejor amigo de la infancia jugando al escondite, no importa las veces que se esconda al final Goenji siempre será encontrado, su vida de infancia e inocencia tranquila, pasando horas y horas jugando con su mejor amigo Kazemaru, a pesar de que ambos vivieron la misma tragedia y la misma perdida, ellos seguían adelante con una sonrisa; más allá, en un par de rojizas colinas, esos pequeños niños miraban la gran ciudad cubierta por la atardecer, Kazemaru hablando y riendo, mientras que Goenji en silencio y prestando atención a su mejor amigo, un día tranquilo sin preocupaciones para charlar, disfrutaban de ser niños, felices de conocerse, buenos momentos que compartían que les da la vida, obtenían de nuevo esa felicidad, la vida de Goenji la consideraba un sueño, más bien, Kazemaru era su sueño, una maravilla que perseguía, Ichirouta ahora forma parte de su vida.

Esconderse y atraparse, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, el juego de la infancia de ambos pequeños, uno alejándose del otro, lejos muy lejos se escapa, no importa a donde vaya o si jugaban en un día de lluvia, Shuuya sabía bien que Ichirouta lo encontraría, siempre con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos ellos disfrutaban del juego, todo el día hasta estar agotados, tomaban una siesta juntos en el tronco de un árbol donde ellos jugaban; cuando despiertan, Kazemaru tembló de miedo, algo malo sucedería que cambiaría las cosas que son ahora, le temía a estar solo, a la oscuridad, a perder a las personas que son importantes para Ichirouta, incluyendo a Goenji, pero él le prometió no dejarlo solo, que lo protegería a toda costa, regalándole un anillo como signo de su promesa, dejando ese tema continuaron con el juego, corrían por todos lados evitando ser atrapados, la edad de la inocencia de Goenji y Kazemaru, que son muy felices.

Pero todo cambia por un giro inesperado, el disparo de una pistola que ocasiona la locura, una organización aparece donde acabo con la vida de algunos huérfanos, Shuuya e Ichirouta trataron de escapar pero fueron hallados, por tratar de protegerse ambos terminaron heridos, ocasionando que Goenji y Kazemaru perdieran uno de sus ojos, el pequeño Shuuya no podía moverse, solo podía mirar como una mujer y un par de hombres se llevan a su mejor amigo inconsciente, a suplicas pedía que no se lo arrebataran pero no sirvió de nada, no lo podía creer, una cruel tragedia sanguinaria termino en separarlos; la policía nazi busca acabar con la organización Karakuri, con el paso del tiempo Goenji se une a la policía, el recordar a Kazemaru lo hace odiarse a sí mismo por no haberlo protegido, aparentemente piensa que Ichirouta ésta muerto, pero en realidad Kazemaru fue programado para ser un asesino insaciable a sangre fría, y sin piedad.

Ambos se convirtieron en extraños, extraños a los que no recuerdan muy bien el pasado, donde ambos eran muy unidos y jugaban juntos, Goenji y Kazemaru buscan destruir la existencia del otro, durante en el campo de batalla ambos comienzan a recordar la vida pasada juntos, pero no le tomaron importancia y siguieron con el combate bajo la luz de la luna; Ichirouta seguía con la matanza dedicándole un "buena noches" a sus víctimas, a la vez que Shuuya lo busca y no descansara hasta ver la basura caída, uno persiguiendo al otro para matarlo, a la media noche todo se decidirá, la hora de la muerte llegará; el destino les tenía preparado otro sueño muy distinto, cruel y sanguinario, donde los niños que fueron mejores amigos, ahora son enemigos; lo que empezó como un juego termino como una tragedia, y lo que fue un sueño paso a ser una pesadilla.

* * *

_**Y bueno, como había escrito antes, en cuanto esté listo el primer capi lo publicare, mientras cuídense muchísimo mis amores hermosos, nos leeremos pronto, así que coman muchos dulces hasta podrirse los dientes, bueno no hay que cuidarlos, no sean niños malos y hagan sus deberes que podría costarles la vida (XD no se asusten es broma), pero si algo les pasa yo lloro, bueno ya, hasta pronto, Sayonarita!**_


	2. Parte 1

**_¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA a todas las cositas bonitas que están leyendo esto justo ahora!, ¿pensaron que no habría capitulo? Pues no piensen negativo y aquí estoy con el primer capi de este ficsito siii yeah¡ bueno ya era tiempo de publicarlo o si no me meteré en problemas con una cosota de persona bonita (que si está leyendo esto ya sabrá que me refiero a ella, ¿?), pero también perdonen a su servidora irresponsable y fea (¿?) por estar publicando esto HASTA AHORA, pero deben saber que regrese a la escuela, siendo mi último año y tengo que esforzarme al cien, aparte de que estuve ausente, pero mi pareja *ruborizada* que es un amurs conmigo me ayudo un poco con esto y la verdad que, LLORE de alegría, siempre me preguntaba por el capi y el avance, así que él me ofreció su ayuda y yo dije "está bien, con tal de que no me atrase" hay no, no saben lo bonito que es al tener un novio que apoya tu yaoi (y a tus otp's) asdfghjkl¡ *convulsión kawaii* / bueno pasando a otra cosa, como leyeron hace unos instantes, regrese a la prisión DIGO a la escuela, así que hare como hice con mi último fic: en algunas semanas publicare la continuación y en algunas no, así que debo de aprovechar mis tiempos libres para las continuaciones (como mis horas de descanso, días inhábiles etc.) o si no, moriré (¿?, bueno, no lleguemos a los extremos xD), pero eso sí, no quiero dejar abandonado este fic que prometí en realizar, pero cabe mencionar que me tomaría un tiempo así que lo único que les pido es, con todo el amurs que ofrece mi diminuto y tierno corazoncito, es PASIENCIA, no es que sea mala, es solo que hay que aprender que TODO TIENE SU TIEMPO, solo es cuestión de organizarse bien; pasando a otra cosa que de verdad es de suma importancia, su servidora (ósea yo SenritsuKaze) me comprometo a que terminare este fic si eso implica terminar calva o sin marido, así que ya sabes personita linda y adorada por mi (solo la otra persona y yo nos entendemos :p), pues bueno, ¿cómo han estado en todos estos días? Yo sé que algunos bien, otros más o menos, y uno que otro aburrido, pero no hay que preocuparse que la vida sigue, así que aprovechen en hacer locuras como escalar un árbol, superar su miedos, robar un banco (ok eso ultimo no) hay no, lo que a ustedes les gusta hacer */*, TODOS tenemos hobbies, ujuju hay no saben todas las salidas que tuve que hacer que con todo y cansancio estuve redacto lo que leerán en pocos minutos, pero valió la pena? Valió cada maldito segundo (¿quién entendió la referencia?) hasta sude sangre (¿?, bueno no) pero creo que ya me dio hambre, así que después de esto me iré a comer un elote con chile en polvo o una manzana, asdfghjk *se le cae la baba*, bueno creo que ya estoy pensando en comida que hasta me salgo del tema XD, (hay Senritsu, donde tienes la cabeza?) ok, ya se me olvido lo que tenía que seguir escribiendo así que me temo a que tendré que dejarlos con el primer capi (más bien primera parte, creo ¿?) mientras que yo trate de recordar lo que les iba a escribir así que, preparen botana o dulces y disfruten de la primera parte._**

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

**Parte 1**

Un nuevo ataque terrorista ocurrió en Tokyo a mediados de la noche, los gritos desgarradores de auxilio se oían por todas partes, la residencia de los huérfanos termino en escombros y varios fueron las victimas heridas y sobrevivientes de aquella cruel tragedia, eran llevados a los hospitales, las lastimadas eran graves que no paraba de salir la sangre, los oficiales y algunos enfermeros se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos ayudando a los pequeños niños, inclusive en salvarlos debajo de los escombros del lugar.

Oficial: ¡traigan una camilla, rápido!

Enfermera: ¡al hospital, ahora!

Oficial2: la policía especial está llegando.

Ante lo mencionado del oficial anterior, un miembro de la policía especial "la nazi" caminaba rumbo al lugar de los hechos, el país cayó en caos mientras camina por el vecindario, cada vez que avanzaba más eran los heridos, más era los gritos de ayuda, más era la sangre y más era su ira por el atentado.

Enfermera2: ¡Permiso, abran paso, llevamos a un herido!

Por un lado del oficial nazi, un par de enfermeros llevaban en una camilla a un niño de cabello en puntas y color crema inconsciente, ante los heridos él era el más grave, sus ropas, su cabello y brazo estaban manchados por un color carmesí, su propia sangre salía de su herida en el rostro, el agente miro de reojo aquel infante en grave condición.

"p…papá…ma…mamá" Se pudo oír esas palabras salir de la boca del pequeño peli crema, los enfermeros alarmados miraron al pequeño mover un par de sus dedos.

Enfermero: ¡este chico está recuperando la consciencia, rápido llevémoslo a urgencias!

El agente nazi miró todo lo que había sucedido, al igual como los enfermeros se alejaban para llevar al pequeño al hospital, aquel policía no dejaba de mirar al niño sobreviviente, incluso llegaba a pensar que, a pesar de lo grave que es su herida, no es nada a comparación de la fuerza que tuvo para mantenerse con vida.

¿?: Has venido Kudou.

Kudou: ¿eh? –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- Comandante Hibiki.

Hibiki: que suerte que hayas llegado, sígueme –se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Kudou- iremos al lugar del atentado, te daré algunos detalles.

Se llenó de curiosidad a pesar de su postura seria de Michiya, siguiendo las órdenes del comandante Seigou, Kudou se encamino a un lado de Hibiki, el aire del lugar era tenso y frio, daba un escalofrió que llegaba asustar a uno, durante el trayecto ambos oficiales hablaban del caso y de los heridos.

Hibiki: esta organización es la más peligrosa, será difícil de atrapar.

Kudou: entonces son de lo peor, no será una tarea fácil.

Hibiki: hemos contado alrededor de 100 bajas, incluyendo a los heridos y a los profesores de la residencia, los daños han sido mayores –llegaron al lugar destinado, donde había cientos de escombros- solo echa un vistazo.

Kudou: -al igual que Seigou, Michiya miró las ruinas del lugar- hay 3 cuerpos.

Hibiki: así es, sin embargo, al parecer añadieron mecanismos en el interior de esos cuerpos, tal parece que es lo último en tecnología.

Kudou: eso es mucho riesgo.

Hibiki: lo sé, nuestro trabajo como policía nazi es eliminar las organizaciones terroristas, eso implica derribar sus actividades.

Kudou: pero en estos últimos días, el número de víctimas ha aumentado.

Hibiki: así ha estado la situación, aunque lamentablemente, las victimas de hoy fueron los niños del orfanato.

Kudou: niños –menciono al recordar al pequeño peli crema herido- que terrible para ellos terminar así.

Hibiki: sin embargo.

Kudou: ¿qué sucede comandante?

Hibiki: al interrogar una profesora sobreviviente, menciono que aquellos sujetos se llevaron a uno de los niños.

Kudou: ¿cómo? Y ¿para qué?

Hibiki: no sabría decirte, pero estaremos siguiendo este caso hasta ponerle un fin.

Kudou: esto no puede seguir así.

Hibiki: mira Kudou, las cosas se tienen que terminar, tal como dijiste esto no puede seguir así, nuestras fuerzas no son nada comparado con lo que se viene, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sigue.

Kudou: de acuerdo.

Hibiki: pero sabes…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Kudou: ¿a qué se refiere?

Hibiki: me llego información de último minuto, donde indica que hay una sospechosa, los últimos eventos trágicos y ataques fueron provocados por solo una mano, de una científica química.

Kudou: una científica química –se repetía las mismas palabras de su comandante en su mente, recapacitaba todos los sucesos que se ha enfrentado, hasta llegar a una conclusión- ¿¡Qué, Imposible, esa mujer!?

Hibiki: yo también pensé en lo mismo, pero recuerda, solo es una sospechosa, no está del todo confirmado, sin embargo, si indica que ella es la culpable, tenemos que hacer lo posible para encarcelarla.

Kudou: ella –menciono con molestia-.

Hibiki: aunque siendo así, significa que las cosas no van a terminar y seguirá haciendo de las suyas, ¿no lo crees así? –Comento, de nuevo el aire tenso volvió aparecer pero esta vez con mucha fuerza, las nubes grises se apoderaron del cielo- tal parece que se avecina una tormenta –se da media vuelta- vamos Kudou, volvamos al cuartel general, no nos ayudara en nada solo si miramos escombros.

Seigou siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un Kudou cabizbajo y serio, apretaba sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes.

Kudou: haz ido demasiado lejos –menciono, a la vez que recordaba a una mujer de cabello negro usando una bata blanca- si descubro que fuiste tú, lo pagaras muy caro –levanto su vista hacia el cielo- Hitomiko.

…..

UNOS DIAS ATRÁS

A un estado de ánimo bastante tranquilo, era un hermoso día soleado, en el orfanato de la ciudad convivían los pequeños huérfanos, jugaban por doquier del lugar, a simple vista uno imaginaría que disfrutaban de su niñez, pero por otra parte, cualquiera se sentiría mal por aquellos pequeños que han perdido a sus padres, aun cuando sonríen, debajo de esa expresión hay dolor y sufrimiento; la vida de dos pequeños cambiaría en ese día cuando se vean el uno a otro, uno de ellos era nuevo en el orfanato, no era nada tímido a comparado de los demás que llegaron a la residencia, siendo acompañado por la maestra llego a lo que era un pequeño salón, en aquella sala se ubicaban unos cuantos infantes conviviendo todos en distintos grupos.

Profesora: muy bien niños, reúnanse por favor –los pequeños de la residencia obedecieron a su maestra- hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo amigo que ha llegado a la residencia –menciono enfrente de todos los infantes, la profesora era acompañada por un niño de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello en punta y crema- muy bien, ahora preséntate tú.

Goenji: soy Shuuya Goenji, encantado de conocerlos a todos –se presentó tranquilo y sereno, hizo una reverencia enfrente de los demás-.

Profesora: muy bien, chicos un aplauso de bienvenida –los demás pequeños la obedecieron-.

Niña1: es un niño muy lindo ¿no crees?

Niña2: si, pero su actitud me recordó al niño de atrás –comento señalando disimuladamente a un infante de cabello azulado, quien se ubicaba a lo fondo de la sala-.

Profesora: hasta ahora, Goenji-kun ha pasado los días en el hospital debido a un accidente, así que no lo fuercen o no sean agresivos con él, en caso de que este en problemas, no duden en avisarnos ¿de acuerdo?

Niños: de acuerdo.

Profesora: muy bien, para los niños mayores ¿serían amables de enseñarles el lugar y su habitación?

Niños: sí, claro.

El pequeño Shuuya recorría el lugar por su propia cuenta, y es que al llegar a la residencia le llamaba la atención cierto árbol del orfanato, era un árbol grande con muchas ramas frondosas, como si de arbustos se trataban, era un lugar relajado acompañado de una brisa y silencio sublime, el niño tomo asiento disimulando que el tronco del árbol sea su respaldo, la sombra de este era tibio y agradable, miro por las ramas como las luces frescas del sol salían de ellas y algunas hojas se desprendían del árbol, Goenji sintió la brisa chocar en su rostro, era tan relajante ese momento que el pequeño cerraba lentamente los ojos, estuvo a punto de adormecerse.

¿?: Oye tú –pero una voz le pareció llamarle, el pequeño moreno abrió los ojos sobresaltado, enfrente tenía a un niño de su edad de ojo marrones y cabello azul que le llegaba por los hombros, un mechón le cubría su ojo izquierdo y su piel era un poco blanca- ¿qué estás haciendo en un sitio como este? ¿Tomando una siesta verdad?

Goenji: ¿eh? –Pregunto extrañado, nunca nadie le habían dirigido una palabra-.

¿?: -el niño peli azul dejo escapar una pequeña risa- ¿te sorprendí? Lo siento muchísimo, pero tú también me sorprendiste, además me recuerdas a mí.

Por unos segundos ambos pequeños se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el peli crema por más que sea la seriedad que expresaba, dentro de él no quería apartar la vista del niño que tenía enfrente, no se explicaba por qué, pero un ardor agradable comenzó a surgir, tampoco la razón porque le ardía las mejillas, sin embargo, le agradaba tanto.

¿?: ¿Sabes? Quisiera charlar contigo aunque sea un ratito, ¿me dejas tomar asiento un lado de ti? –cuestiono amablemente-.

Goenji: -no le llagaba las palabras y tampoco dejaba de mirar aquel infante-.

¿?: Bueno, si no quieres mejor me voy, no quiero seguir molestándote.

Goenji: Ah…bueno, pues…sí…puedes.

¿?: jejeje, gracias –el moreno de cabello crema bajo la mirada, por primera vez se sentía avergonzado y la cara se le puso roja; el niño tomo asiento a un lado de Goenji- la verdad solo quise venir para invitarte a jugar, ¿no quieres?

Goenji: Lo siento, no te conozco y no quiero jugar contigo -contesto lo más sereno, pero el contrario se estaba riendo-.

¿?: Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru y me gustaría conocerte un poquito, claro si tú me lo permites, Goenji-kun.

Goenji: -el peli crema se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tranquilidad, y que él tuviera una conversación como la gente civilizada-.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Ok, ok este fue algo corto, lo veo así porque no es lo largo que yo suelo acostumbrar a escribir, sin embargo para las próximas serán un poco más largo y algo más que agregar, bueno, yo me voy retirando para continuar esta cosota de fic, porque si no me retraso y luego me vuelvo loca y termino en romper mis cosas (¿?, bueno no) por lo que sí, cabe decir que cierta cosita de PERSONA, que si de casualidad está leyendo esto, que no se altere y espere la continuación, porque si no, le lanzo una maceta en la cabeza :p (ok, nada de violencia no acurramos a ella xD) ahora si yo me despido, tengan unos hermosísimos días y recuerden, si hay naranjas haz jugo XP, nos vemos próximamente, les manda un bonito saludito, Sayonarita.¡**_


	3. Parte 2

_**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a tooooooodooooos! mis amores bonitos que están leyendo esto, ok, sé que algunos tienen en mente en matar a su servidora por irresponsable, fea y malagradecida (¿?) por tardarme en subir la siguiente parte (que en unos minutos estarán leyendo o al menos que se salten toda la biblia y vayan directo a la continuación) por lo que yo les pido millones e infinitas disculpas por esta fea tardanza, la verdad he estado algo ocupada aparte de la escuela y todo eso durante este tiempo, y bueno la verdad... solo estuve cansada, lo que sí la continuación YA LA TENÍA LISTA, solo faltaba publicarla, pero me agote mucho que hasta respirar me dolía (¿?, ¿pasa eso?) y solo quería relajarme, sin embargo…¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! *le avientan un zapato* si, si, tienen el derecho de desquitarse conmigo xD, Vengan los objetos¡…otra cosa más…YA ES MARZO¡ o por todo los santos benditos ya tercer mes del año, no me lo creo, (la verdad, los días pasan rápido) ¿Qué significa eso? NO LO SÉ :P pero…Feliz NO cumpleaños a todos, (y felicidades a los que cumplen en marzo) pues….que más escribirles? AH SÍ, ACERCA DE ESTE FIC (ya se me estaba olvidando) pues, este escrito tendrá al menos 4 partes (según mi instinto de escritora, ¿?) o si la inspiración está de mi lado máximo 5 o 6, la verdad NO SÉ pero veamos que pasará; no creí que alguien me soportaría tanto tiempo, si se preguntan a qué me refiero, pues hablo de USTEDES, ya ha pasado un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo que empecé con el escrito de fics, y no dejo de estar agradecida con todos y cada uno de las personitas bonitas, tiernas y cosotas que hasta la fecha sigan leyendo mis escritos, tal vez no sea buena pero doy lo mejor de mí, aunque sea que se entienda, Y bueno mis amoresitos míos de mi corazón: ¡Muchas y miles de gracias! por todo este tiempo lleno de tantas cosas, de sus comentarios, de sus buenas vibras, del apoyo que brindan, del tiempo que se toman en leer mi esfuerzo, por demostrar que, a pesar de que tarde en redactar mis fics, están esperando las continuaciones, de que, aunque no me considero una buena escritora, siempre hay alguien que le gusta lo que escribo, por soportar las locas y desquiciadas ideas que surgen de mi mente (¿?), por cada visita que me cuesta crear que sean varias, pero en especial ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS DETALLES, QUE ME HACEN SACAR MUCHAS, MILES DE SONRISOTAS! Y gracias a mi cosoto hermoso que tengo como pareja, porque es él quien me da su apoyo e impulso para continuar en hacer esto n.n, hay no estoy muy agradecida, por todo manito por tu maña, por ofrecerte en ayudarme con mis fics, por tu amistad y algo más, y sobre todo por darme la oportunidad de conocer a un gran ser humano, el amor te hace soñar (WTF?) no sé solo se me vino a la mente xD pero buenooooo, a todas las hermosuras, no, no PRECIOSURAS, discúlpenme si soy insorportable también, (nadie me lo ha dicho pero por si las dudas) si TODO ESTO QUE ESCRIBO LES ABURRE, antes no lo hacía así, pero de un día a otro se me ocurrió…pues…QUERÍA sacar la emoción, y se me ocurrió de esta manera (la biblia) muajajajajaja.**_

_**Ok, ok las palabras se me fueron después de que mire a la nada (¿?), por lo que yo prosigo a dejarles la continuación, así que sin más palabras que escribir, es tiempo de dormir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nah, mentira, hora de leer.**_

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

**Parte 2**

Goenji: -el peli crema se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tranquilidad, y que él tuviera una conversación como la gente civilizada…pero, no apartaba sus ojos del pequeño peli azul-.

Kazemaru: pasaste los días en el hospital ¿verdad? la profesora lo dijo antes, ¿ya te encuentras bien?

Goenji: si, no me duele nada, estaba herido en las piernas, en los brazos pero nada grave, no sé si me cuerpo podrá moverse demasiado –mencionaba a la vez que estiraba los brazos-.

Kazemaru: increíble y ¿aun te duele?

Goenji: ya no, estoy bien, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Kazemaru: wao Goenji-kun, eres fuerte, a cambio yo, siempre que salgo a jugar termino con moretones y arañazos en las rodillas –comento a la vez que le mostraba sus rodillas con raspaduras- eres un niño admirable.

Goenji: no es para tanto –le sonríe al contrario-.

Kazemaru: es un lindo día ¿no crees?

Goenji: si, pero ¿no crees que días como este es agradable ir a pasear?

Kazemaru: claro que sí.

Goenji: entonces, ¿te parece si vamos a caminar un poco?

Kazemaru: me parece muy bien, andando -a unos cuantos pasos ambos ya se habían alejado del árbol, pero la plática entre ellos seguía-.

Goenji: por cierto Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿hmm?

Goenji: hace un rato me dijiste que te recordaba a ti, ¿Qué quisiste decir con ello?

Kazemaru: bueno, para empezar he vivido aquí hace mucho tiempo, yo solía ser un niño muy apartado con los demás y algo serio, a causa de eso terminaba solo, lo único que ganaba era el desprecio de los otros; pero al paso del tiempo decidí cambiar mi comportamiento, y ahora soy más cercano con todos los niños, pero cuando te vi, y en la forma en el que te presentaste enfrente de todos, me di cuenta que eres un niño tranquilo, a pesar de tu seriedad eres alguien muy amable.

Goenji: vaya, lo dijiste como si ya me conocieras.

Kazemaru: por eso digo que me recordaste a mí, hasta creo que somos iguales.

Goenji: -miro la sonrisa del contrario, era linda aquella expresión viniendo del peli azul, tanto que Shuuya se ruborizo un poco-.

Kazemaru: pero Goenji-kun, ¿Por qué has venido a este lugar?

Goenji: ….-se quedó en silencio-.

Kazemaru: acaso, tu familia…

Goenji: mi familia fue asesinada, fui el único que sobrevivió pero fui herido, por eso termine en el hospital.

Kazemaru: ya veo, lamento haber preguntado –dijo apenado por la situación del peli crema-.

Goenji: no te preocupes, sé que es algo difícil, pero hay que aceptar la realidad, pero, si puedo saber, ¿qué paso con tu familia?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Mmmm –la expresión de este cambio a tristeza, le deba a entender a Shuuya que era algo que no debió preguntar-.

Goenji: está bien si no quieres decirme lo que paso.

Kazemaru: los maestros me dijeron que mi papá falleció cuando era un bebé, y mi mamá se enfermó y como fue empeorando me trajo a este sitio para que me cuidaran, unos días después había muerto –la voz se le quebraba, quería llorar pero permaneció con una sonrisa-.

Goenji: lo lamento.

Kazemaru: descuida, pero somos parejos ¿no lo crees? –De nuevo una sonrisa en los labios se evidencio en su rostro-.

Goenji: ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? –eso es algo que siempre se preguntaba, a pesar de todo lo que le ocurrió a Ichirouta, este último siempre sonreía, a lo que le inquietaba un poco a Shuuya- digo, ¿no te da algo de tristeza por todo lo que te paso?

Kazemaru: …. –se quedó callado unos segundos, agacho la mirada y unos cuantos de sus cabellos azulados escondían sus ojos- todos me han juzgado por ello, claro que me siento mal en haber perdido a mis padres, inclusive por los que han pasado por lo mismo, pero tal como dijiste hay que aceptar la realidad.

Goenji: ….

Kazemaru: si nosotros seguimos con vida es por algo, por más difícil que sea la situación hay que superarlo, aún tenemos cuatro años y nuestras vidas siguen.

Goenji: en eso tienes razón, lamento si te contradije.

Kazemaru: no importa, pero no me hiciste lo que tú dices –ambos se sonríen, el pequeño moreno se volvió a ruborizar un poco, algo que noto Ichirouta antes de que el peli crema girara la cabeza por otro lado y el peli azul se riera a lo bajo- oye, Goenji-kun.

Goenji: ¿hmm?

Kazemaru: si a ti te…parece bien –tartamudeaba algo nervioso- pero si te desagrada puedo aceptarlo…te digo que, a pesar de ser alguien tranquilo, también soy un poco egoísta e inquieto, siempre me dicen que no haga algo que a los demás le desagrada, y raras veces los profesores se enfadan conmigo.

Goenji: de…acuerdo –aun no entendía lo que Ichirouta le quería decir-.

Kazemaru: por eso, cualquier respuesta que me des estará bien para mí, por eso no quiero que digas nada solo porque te sientas forzado ¿está bien? –Le temblaba los brazos-.

Goenji: está bien.

Kazemaru: si tú piensas que está bien, Goenji-kun pues…

Goenji: ¿mmm?

Kazemaru: ¿¡QUISIERAS SER MI AMIGO!?

Goenji: -el peli crema se sobresaltó, pero la palabra "amigo" jamás la había dicho así, y menos como para referirse a él- ¿c…cómo?

Kazemaru: veras, sé que hay muchísimos niños y también convivo con ellos, pero, los de nuestra edad son algo tontos, y los mayores que yo juegan muy brusco, a causa de ello termino jugando solo, por eso cuando te vi, me alegre tanto, eres muy diferente a los demás y no eres problemático.

Goenji: -notaba que el pequeño peli azul seguía temblando, y se sentía avergonzado, Ichirouta no se había dado cuenta que Shuuya estaba sonriendo-.

Kazemaru: p…por eso –algo sonrojado y cabizbajo- si te parece…bien, si a partir de ahora…jugaras conmigo…entenderé si no quieres.

Goenji: -el peli crema estallo de la risa-.

Kazemaru: ¿de…¡¿de qué te ríes!? –Aún sigue avergonzado, y a causa de ello enrojeció aún más que antes-.

Goenji: entonces no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, llámame solo Goenji, y si quieres también Shuuya.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Goenji: somos amigos, no necesitamos de formalidades.

Eso lleno de alegría al pequeño Ichirouta, fue una alegría inmensa, fue tanta la emoción del peli azul que quería abrazarlo, pero termino lanzándose en Shuuya, que este último quedo tumbado en el suelo y con Kazemaru encima de él, boca arriba el niño peli crema quedo inconsciente y con los ojos en forma de espiral, sin embargo Ichirouta le ofrecía una de sus manos.

Kazemaru: ¡encantado de conocerte, Shuuya! –Menciono alegre, con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño color carmesí en sus mejillas-.

Goenji: -este recupero la conciencia, atino en devolverle la sonrisa al peli azul y, al igual que el ultimo mencionado, el moreno también se ruborizo- encantado Ichirouta, y gracias.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? ¿Porque?

Goenji: por hacer que vuelva a sonreír.

Kazemaru: -esta vez, la sonrisa de este era pequeña, comenzaría una amistad con el nuevo compañero, eso lo hacía feliz y, había conseguido un nuevo amigo-.

Era un día largo, Goenji y Kazemaru se la pasaron conversando a gusto conociendo el uno al otro, Shuuya aceptó la invitación y la verdad no parece haberse arrepentido de nada, para él fue divertido convivir con los demás del orfanato en especial con Ichirouta, pues apenas tenían cuatro años y podían hacer todo lo que ellos quieran, desde ese día empezaron a ser más unidos, ahora que son amigos; con el transcurso de los días se volvieron mejores amigos, el moreno peli crema le tomo un gran aprecio a Ichirouta, fue gracias a él que Goenji se volvió más cercano a los demás, un día en la atardecer, el pequeño Shuuya tomo lugar en el árbol de la residencia, para él era un lugar relajado desde que llego en aquel lugar, sentía que se esfumaban sus preocupaciones, cabe decir que es como su lugar favorito, faltaba poco para que cerrara sus ojos, sin embargo sentía la presencia de algo atrás del árbol, pero no le tomo importancia y cerro por completo sus ojos, el viento que se presentó en aquel momento era sublime, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Kazemaru: ¡GOENJI!

Goenji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Pero Ichirouta lo sorprendió, el peli crema se sobresaltó pues su amigo lo había asustado, que término tirado en el césped- Ichirouta, me asustaste –le reclamo al peli azul-.

Kazemaru: lo siento, te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba, así que pensé que estabas aquí y no me equivoque.

Goenji: -deja salir un suspiro- bueno no importa, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Kazemaru: quiero que vengas a un lugar conmigo.

Goenji: ¿para qué?

Kazemaru: para que veas algo que de seguro te va a gustar, sígueme.

Ichirouta se había adelantado seguido de Shuuya unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, pero algo andaba mal y es que, ambos salían de la residencia, eso dejaba al peli crema algo, preocupado e inseguro de salir del lugar.

Goenji: ¿Ésta bien que salgamos del orfanato?

Kazemaru: si, siempre y cuando seamos acompañados por los profesores, así que les pedí permiso pero ellos están ocupados, así que me pidieron que me adelantara, luego ellos irán a dónde vamos.

Goenji: bueno, si tú lo dices.

El lugar por donde iban no quedaba nada lejos de la residencia, por un momento del camino ambos se detuvieron, idea viniendo de Kazemaru, pues se quedaron a contemplar un prado verdoso con muchas flores, rosas y arboles grandes y pequeños, ambos infantes quedaron maravillados de la belleza que ofrecía aquel lugar.

Kazemaru: ¿no crees que es algo lindo?

Goenji: así es.

Kazemaru: y lo será más cuando lleguemos a ese lugar, ven sigamos –sin previo aviso le toma de la muñeca al contrario para continuar con el trayecto-.

El lugar era un par de rojizas colinas, al llegar a la cima esos dos pequeños niños miraban la gran ciudad y el sol que poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse, no podía faltar la presencia del viento, que en aquel momento los cabellos de ambos infantes se mecían al ritmo del aire, era una vista preciosa, como la ciudad era cubierta con el sol disimulando ser una manta, sin pensarlo el pequeño Goenji tomo de la mano a Kazemaru, haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco.

Goenji: es increíble.

Kazemaru: y eso no es todo, mira atrás de ti.

Goenji: -haciendo la indicación de su amigo, se giró y lo que miro lo dejo encantado, el prado por donde pasaron hace unos minutos era como un campo de flores desde la cima de las colinas, la vista era maravillosa que Shuuya no pudo evitar sonreír, el jardín trasmitía inmensa paz y tranquilidad- esto es, hermoso.

Kazemaru: lo sé, es lindo el lugar.

Goenji: no como tú –comento en un susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo-.

Kazemaru: ¿dijiste algo?

Goenji: ¿eh? Aaaaaah…na…na…nada –giro su cabeza a otro lado, con tal de que Kazemaru no lo viera avergonzado y sonrojado-.

Kazemaru: -dejo salir una pequeña risa- siempre quise venir a este lugar, así que un día le pedí a uno de los profesores que me acompañara, la primera vez que vine aquí me quede maravillado por lo bonito que es este lugar, así que en ocasiones vengo aquí a jugar.

Goenji: ¿tu solo?

Kazemaru: si, trataba de convencer a los demás pero no les importaba, así que venía por mi cuenta, pero vine yo solo sin la compañía de ningún profesor, se molestaron conmigo y me castigaron.

Goenji: es que apenas tienes cuatros años, un niño de nuestra edad no debe de andar solo por ahí, que tal si algo malo le pasa.

Kazemaru: eso mismo me dijeron los profesores, ese día aprendí mi lección.

Goenji: ¿Qué tal si algo malo te pasa? No me lo perdonaría.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? ¿Acaso te preocupo?

Goenji: ¿eh? …no es eso…bueno…eres mi amigo…y pues.

Kazemaru: jajaja, tranquilo, creo que lo entiendo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Si ven la luz de noche en la carretera es que es un carro pasando xD (noooo, enserio? *Sarcástica*) bueno ya, ok cosotas preciosas déjenme avisarles que mi computadora sigue de rebelde como hace unos días antes, por lo que no sé cuánto me tardaría en redactar la siguiente parte (espero que no sea un laaaaaargo el tiempo), por lo que tendré que continuar el fic en mi cuaderno y luego pasarlo a digital (pero que pereza todo esto, pero hazlo por el bien del fic y tu gente que lee esto) así que por ahora me despido, pasen días hermosos preciosos tranquilos esplendidos y todo lo que termina en os y sea lindo, coman pero no engorden y exploten, algún taquito, un tamal, una sopa, CHICHARRON¡ (genial, a la servidora ya le dio hambre) sin más que mencionar…bueno solo una cosa más:**_

_**SAYONARITA¡**_


	4. Parte 3

_**Hago un comunicado a mis preciosuras personitas cositas bonitas para escribirles algo importante: HOLA (xD) creo que ya saben para que estoy aquí, así que no hagamos esto largo (de todas formas es la biblia como de costumbre :p) pues, que cuentan mi gente hermosa y cosotas? Yo pues aquí para dejarles una vez más la continuación de este fic (el fic esperado del año porque me lo pedían a suplicas xD) en fin, pues como se habrán dado cuenta (que yo creo que no) esta vez no me tarde taaaaaaaaaaanto en redactarlo y compartirlo, y el milagro de esto fue que no me dejaron tanta tarea del colegio (bueno en realidad sí), por lo que tuve que hacerla TODO en un día y así hasta casi horas de la madrugada, sabrán como termine, CON OJERAS (¿?) ahí estuve con mis cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices y etc. *con la canción "eye of the tiger" de fondo* (¿?) Y BUENO! ya dejando el mundo de las tareas (¿?) MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO POR APOYARME, SON UNAS COSOTASH BUENA ONDA, este ficcito! Hahah! No habría sido por las personitas que me lo pedían, la verdad nunca me imaginé que, cuando inicie este mundo de escribir fanfics, alguien me pediría un escrito, hay no, no, no, no, juro que moriré de amor *sonrojada como un pimiento rojo* también les adelanto que Ya inicie con la siguiente parte¡ así que en cuanto esté lista la subiré para no retrasarme más y terminar con esto YA¡ hay ya tenía ganas de publicar la continuación gente preciosa, (It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, Risin up to the challenge of our rival, And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger *su servidora se puso a cantar*) perdonen mi ingles LES JURO QUE LO ESCRIBI (si hay una palabrita mal escrita, esa es la prueba xD) bueno, bueno dejemos todo eso de lado y vamos a comer unos tamales (ok no), Esta vez no hay mucho que decir, porque todo está dicho con anterioridad (hace algunos segundos :p) SOLO un pequeño informativo: erase una vez (¿?) cuando limpiaba lo que era mis cajones (que chan solo tengo dos) encontré un cuaderno mío que creía yo que mi madre tiró a la basura, en fin el punto es que, ahí escrito tenía un fic que lo di por olvidado, pero después de leer lo que tenía escrito se me vino a la mente "¿por qué no continuarlo?" Y ASÍ COSITAS, les informo que próximamente (después de este fic) le daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo FanFic yeah fiesta, traigan los globos y el pastel, ok nooo, pero si habrá un nuevo fic de esta parejita, ya se los había escrito antes pero lo vuelvo hacer y lo seguiré haciendo para que quede en claro ESCRIBIRÉ TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO EN MENTE PARA ESTA PAREJA¡ pero también será algo complicado y se preguntaran "¿por qué?" bueno, cuando escribo un fic, EN MI CASO, (ósea yo) debo de revisar mi ortografía, no repetir mucho la misma palabra (aunque es imposible), buscar sinónimos, si quiero utilizar una frase en ingles adaptarla al español y que no pierda el significado, es intenso el proceso, y eso es porque así soy, sé que algunos pensaran que es una tontería o algo así, pero es que ESA ES MI MANERA, y al momento de redactar siempre los tengo en mente para que les lleguen los buenos deseos y pasen un rato bonito al leerlo, es un poco estresante pero oigan, vale la pena (¿?) así que WUHH! ojalá! les guste muchísimo! Por qué les traigo este cosito con toda mi entrega solamente a ustedes.**_

_**Ok, ok rápidamente mi mente se está quedado en blanco y ya no tengo más ideas para alargar esta sacramente bendecido por dios (¿?) *si, su servidora es creyente de dios* Uff! Pero! si! solo.. Me queda como siempre agradecerles infinitamente por todo su constante apoyo y buenas vibra: cada visita, comentario, favorito o cualquier cosa que hagan para apoyar mis trabajitos me ayuda y anima muchísimo! Y por eso seguiré esforzándome para traerles siempre cosas más y más bonitas! Así que.. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacer todo eso y premiar todos mis esfuerzos de una forma tan Kawaii, pero ahora sí, yo dejo de agradecerles o si no explotare de emoción (¿?) así que ya pueden leer la continuación.**_

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

**Parte 3**

Goenji: ¿qué? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Kazemaru: si, tienes miedo de que algo malo me lograra a pasar porque soy tu mejor amigo ¿o me equivoco Shuuya?

Goenji: ah, no, no para nada…estas en lo, correcto –comento algo avergonzado y con las mejillas ruborizadas-.

Kazemaru: pero, ¿Por qué estas rojo? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? –Cuestiono colocando su mano en la frente de Shuuya-.

Goenji: no, estoy bien –contesto disimulando sus nervios- que no se acerque más o me pondré peor –se decía a si mismo mentalmente-.

Kazemaru: está bien, pero si no te sientes bien dime y regresamos al orfanato –sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Goenji: está bien –le devuelve aquel lindo gesto- de la que me salve –de nuevo pensó, Shuuya le tenía un gran cariño a Ichirouta, o algo más que eso- ¿y qué haces cuando estas en este lugar?

Kazemaru: pues, aparte de jugar me quedo en ese árbol a mirar el paisaje –señalaba un gran árbol, más grande que el que se encontraba en la residencia, era más verdoso y alrededor se encontraban unas cuantas flores-.

Goenji: entonces vamos –ahora fue el peli crema quien tomo de la muñeca al peli azul, cosa que a este último no se lo esperaba pero no le incomodaba viniendo de Shuuya-.

Al acercarse al árbol ambos tomaron asiento en la sombra reposando las espaldas en el tronco, se quedaron maravillados de aquel paisaje, no dejaban de verla con una sonrisa en los rostros de los pequeños, era una buena vista para los ojos de ambos desde ese horizonte, sin embargo, en un momento a otro, la sonrisa de Ichirouta se esfumaba, cambiaba su expresión de alegría por uno de tristeza y dolor, cosa que Shuuya lo noto y lo dejaba algo intranquilo al ver las expresiones de su amigo.

Goenji: Ichirouta, ¿sucede algo?

Kazemaru: no, nada en especial –dijo en voz baja, y se había escuchado desanimado-.

Goenji: vamos, puedes decírmelo, para eso estamos los amigos.

Kazemaru: bueno –tomo aire y lo dejo salir en un débil suspiro- sin querer, recordé aquella vez que los niños mayores se divertían en molestarme, a causa de eso, yo terminaba lastimado.

Goenji: pero ¿Por qué lo permitías? ¿Nunca se lo dijiste a los profesores?

Kazemaru: claro que sí, solo que yo no dije nada, sino que la profesora lo vio, y termino en castigarlos, pero aun cuando me dolía siempre sonreía, y ahora que estoy aquí, puedo sacar mi tristeza, no quiero que nadie me vea así y conozcan mi lado sensible.

Goenji: te entiendo.

Kazemaru: ¿eh?

Goenji: cuando paso lo de mi familia, disimulaba que no me daba tristeza, aunque me duela ocultarlo pero, mi mamá me había dicho que, pase lo que pase, siempre hay que sonreír, y seguir un lado feliz.

Kazemaru: ya veo, entonces sí somos iguales.

Goenji: así parece –ambos terminaron en reírse, el peli azul se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía su mano a Shuuya-.

Kazemaru: qué tal si, jugamos a las atrapadas –sugirió aun con su mano extendida hacia el peli crema-.

Goenji: me parece bien –acepta la invitación y la mano del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: Gracias Goenji, por ser mi amigo –le contesta con una sonrisa y luego lo abraza, cosa que hizo sonrojar al peli crema pero le correspondió al abrazo, con solo verlos en verdad que se quieren mucho ese par. Ichirouta se soltó del abrazo, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, saco su mano y la extendió hacia Goenji, estaba entregándole una pulsera azul al igual que el color de su cabello, la pulsera tenía las iniciales de los nombres a ambos niños- esto es para ti, es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por apoyarme en este poco tiempo que eh estado contigo.

Goenji: te lo agradezco Ichirouta, lo guardare muy bien –le regala una linda sonrisa- en verdad aprecio mucho a Kazemaru -pensó-.

Durante lo que quedaba de la tarde ambos pequeños, en ese par de rojizas colinas, esos niños se quedaron unos minutos más en mirar la gran ciudad cubierta por la atardecer, Kazemaru hablaba y reía, mientras que Goenji sonriendo permanecía en silencio y prestaba atención a su mejor amigo, un día tranquilo donde sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, obtenían de nuevo esa felicidad que se les había arrebatado, la vida de Goenji la consideraba un sueño, más bien, con el tiempo que ha pasado con Kazemaru, le daba a entender que él era su sueño. Ambos empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro, con una sonrisa en los rostros de los dos, ellos disfrutaban del juego, corrían por todos lados de aquel lugar con tal de no ser atrapados, sin embargo Ichirouta terminaba en atrapar a Shuuya, se les fue la tarde jugando, aun cuando empezaban a cansarse seguían con el juego hasta que al fin estuvieran exhaustos. De nuevo tomaron asiento en el árbol, comenzaba en asomarse la luna pero los pequeños recuperaban el aliento perdido.

Profesora: deben seguir en las colinas.

Profesor: ¿estás segura?

Profesora: Kazemaru-kun me dijo que quería ir a ese lugar con Goenji-kun, así que deben de seguir allí, además los demás niños dijeron que ellos aún no regresaron a la residencia –comento con preocupación-.

Profesor: eso pasa por estar muy ocupados.

Profesora: ¿estás diciendo que soy irresponsable y que no se cuidar a mis niños?

Profesor: no, pero no debemos dejar que ellos estén mucho tiempo afuera sin nuestra supervisión.

Al llegar a las colinas, los mayores comenzaron a buscar a los infantes, cuando el profesor se acercó al árbol se quedó enternecido con lo que vio.

Profesor: ya puedes estar tranquila, ya los encontré.

La profesora se acercó al chico y, al igual que este último, se quedó enternecida con la escena que tenía enfrente, Goenji y Kazemaru dormían tranquilamente, Shuuya apoyado en el árbol e Ichirouta con su cabeza reposando en el hombro del otro con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos, ese momento era lindo para los ojos de los mayores.

Profesora: que tiernos se ven, conociendo a Kazemaru-kun jugaron hasta el cansancio.

Profesor: ¿vas a despertarlos? Hay que llevarlos al orfanato.

Profesora: lo sé, pero no los despertaremos.

La mujer se acercó al pequeño peli azul y lo cargo en brazos, pero con delicadeza ya que no quería despertar al niño, el profesor hizo lo mismo con el peli crema y ambos adultos, con los niños en brazos, se retiraban del lugar; al regresar al orfanato, los mayores dejarían a los infantes en sus respectivos cuartos, pero la profesora sugirió que no habría problema que en esa ocasión durmieran juntos, pues quería ver una vez más aquella tierna escena de los pequeños, así que los adultos llevaron a los dos niños al cuarto de Kazemaru, los acostaron en la cama y en las caras de los infantes volvió a plasmarse aquellas lindas sonrisas, fue algo conmovedor para los ojos de los profesores, en especial aquella mujer, le daba a entender que Shuuya e Ichirouta se llevaban muy bien, los profesores salieron de la habitación para dejar a ambos niños descansar y dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, iniciando el día tranquilo en el orfanato, ambos niños se encontraban sentados juntos, uno enfrente del otro y debajo de un árbol, el peli crema llevaba puesta en su mano izquierda la pulsera que Ichirouta le regalo, sin embargo algo dejaba confundido al peli crema, de nuevo fueron aquellas expresiones de su amigo Ichirouta.

Goenji: ¿qué te sucede ahora?

Kazemaru: no, no me pasa nada –esconde su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sin embargo, algo le hacía temblar-.

Goenji: -al ver que el peli azul tiritaba, se acercó un poco más a él y con su brazo rodeo a Kazemaru- somos amigos, puedes contarme todo.

Kazemaru: no es nada importante.

Goenji: vamos Ichirouta, dímelo –le empezaba a picar la cintura, conociendo bien a su amigo en esa zona de su cuerpo le daba cosquillas-.

Kazemaru: ya, para jajaja –levanto si vista, dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Goenji: así me gusta verte –le devuelve aquel lindo gesto- ahora sí, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kazemaru: bueno, he tenido un sueño en donde había fuego, personas sin vida, y lo que parecía ser el sonido de un disparo.

Goenji: ¿y te asusta?

Kazemaru: algo así, me da miedo de que eso lograra a pasar –menciono con un poco de tristeza, pero no dejaba de temblar-.

Goenji: -al escuchar lo que dijo Ichirouta, sabía ahora que temblaba de miedo, pues el sueño que tuvo el más bajo de los dos lo hacía poner de esa manera; en eso Shuuya no lo dudo y abrazo a su amigo- tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño.

Kazemaru: pero, y si…

Goenji: no creo que pase –interrumpió al otro y lo abraza más fuerte- yo estoy aquí contigo, y siempre lo estaré.

Kazemaru: pero, ¿y si no estás ahí?, cuando te necesito.

Goenji: no pienses en ello –en ese momento, los ojos de ambos se encontraron tan cerca- yo te protegeré.

Kazemaru: -las palabras de Shuuya lo hizo sonrojar, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo y, la sonrisa del peli azul volvió en sus labios- gracias.

En eso se lanza, de nuevo, al peli crema con la diferencia de que esta vez ambos tocaron el suelo, una vez que se pusieron de pie se miraron y comenzaron a reír, luego de eso seguían con su conversación, charlando casual y tranquilamente, una vez más tomaron asiento pero esta vez un poco lejos del árbol, en eso el pequeño Goenji le tenía algo preparado al peli azul.

Goenji: Ichirouta, te tengo una sorpresa.

Kazemaru: dime que no me vas a golpear –dice un poco asustado-.

Goenji: ¿¡QUE!? Yo jamás te haría eso.

Kazemaru: bueno, es que los demás me decían lo mismo y yo, muy ingenuo caí en el juego y, bueno, terminaba con moretones.

Goenji: sabes, con todo lo que me dices de ellos, juro que si te vuelven a hacer lo mismo se las verán conmigo.

Kazemaru: bueno pero cálmate, la violencia no resuelve nada.

Goenji: lo sé pero lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón.

Kazemaru: bueno ya, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué sorpresa es?

Goenji: bueno, es como agradecimiento por la pulsera.

Kazemaru: no tienes que darme nada.

Goenji: claro que sí, pero cierra tus ojos –el peli azul obedeció, en cambio el peli crema mete una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su pantalón, en eso saca su mano en forma de puño- ahora extiéndeme tu mano –Ichirouta le dio su mano derecha a su amigo, en eso coloca un pequeño objeto en la palma del menor, pero el peli crema bajo la mirada por lo ruborizado que estaba-.

Kazemaru: -algo confundido por lo que pasaba abrió sus ojos, y más el comportamiento del peli crema lo confundió más- Shuuya ¿te sucede algo?

Goenji: -en eso negó con la cabeza pero sin levantarla, así que el pequeño Ichirouta miro la palma de su mano, ahí se encontraba un pequeño objeto- es…para…ti.

Kazemaru: -al escuchar el tono de Shuuya supuso que se sentía nervioso, pero no le dio mucha importancia, si no que el objeto que el traía- es, muy bonito.

El peli azul miro el pequeño objeto, era un anillo de color oro gravado con su nombre y un corazón con las iniciales del peli crema, Ichirouta sentía esas ganas de llorar de la alegría, atino en abrazar a su mejor amigo, este último no se esperaba aquella acción pero de igual forma le correspondió, se separaron, pero Kazemaru se ruborizo con algo que no veía venir, un ligero beso en la mejilla por parte de Goenji.

Kazemaru: Shu…Shuuya –miraba al mencionado, mientras que con sus manos las poso en ambos lados de su rostro.

Goenji: dime –menciono juguetón-.

Kazemaru: por… ¿¡por qué el beso!?

Goenji: ¿hay algo malo en ello?

Kazemaru: no…bueno si, pero es que apenas tenemos cuatro años, somos menores de edad.

Goenji: lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo que sea solo en la mejilla.

Kazemaru: pero…

Goenji: además, quería ver tu expresión.

Kazemaru: ¡eres un malo! –le seca la lengua, estaba un poco molesto-.

Goenji: -en eso se acerca a Kazemaru y empieza en acariciarle la cabeza, revolvía su hermoso cabello azulado- estaré contigo, siempre –le vuelve a dar un beso en la mejilla-.

Kazemaru: ¡SHUUYA!

Así empieza una persecución entre Shuuya e Ichirouta, pero este último no estaba muy molesto, al contrario estaba feliz al tener un amigo como Goenji, pero el peli azul aun le falto por agradecerle a Shuuya por el lindo detalle, pero eso lo haría después de atraparlo como era costumbre; al ver que el moreno peli crema se detuvo por un momento, Kazemaru no desaprovecho para sorprenderlo por atrás.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –menciono en voz baja pero con un tono tierno, en eso abrazo a Goenji por la parte de atrás-.

Goenji: ¿eh?

Kazemaru: quiero estar contigo –dijo tiernamente, en lo que hundía su rostro en la espalda de su amigo-.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Bueno gente hermosa, fans de este anime de futbol, de este par de personajes hermosos y preciosos creados por quien sabe quién (¿?) Nah como sea, solo vengo a despedirme no sin antes que los invito a leer la siguiente parte que no sé cuándo estará lista pero en cuanto lo finalice lo subiré, que son hijos de su bendita, adorada y hermosa madre (fue un alago eh? No malentiendan) bueno, como siempre les agradezco infinitamente y más haya y aún más, que tomen su tiempo en leer las ideas locas de mi cabezota, aquí es donde me despido, hasta la siguiente parte y Sayonarita *les da un millón de corazones a sus cositas*.**_


	5. Parte 4

_**HOLA mis amores¡ después de días torturosos de no haber publicado la continuacion aqui estoy *le lanzan un libro en la frente y queda con un moreton* lo sé me lo merecía pero entiendanme, mi laptop poco a poco va muriendose y ahí tengo el fic y el resto de los demás (qué algun día subire) por lo que me fue imposibe subir la continuacion, PEEEERO ahora y aprovechando que estoy en un lugar secreto (¿?, qué secreto? en mi casa y usando la computadora de mi hermano xD, que en algunos días será oficialmente mía *serpentinas por todos lados*) tambien tengo que ingniarmelas para no abandonar este fanfic que me habían pedido, en fin no tego mucho que escribirles y esta vez no habra un sacramento biblico porque estoy en blanco, pero si les menciono que esta semana estare subiendo todas las continuaciones para que no me siga retrasando y acabar de una vez con este fic, por lo que ustedes ya pueden leer.**_

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

Goenji: -este se puso rojo, trago saliva y se dispuso hablar- Ichirouta, yo permaneceré a tu lado, el anillo es una prueba de que te prometo que te protegeré, te aprecio tanto, eres un ángel para mí –termino de hablar, pero se sentía avergonzado-.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, yo te quiero –dijo tiernamente, a lo que el peli crema se ruborizo un poco más; el peli azul lo dejo de abrazar y se puso delante del pequeño moreno, al ver el color de sus mejillas, el menor de los dos no pudo evitar reírse- jajaja, debiste ver tu expresión.

Goenji: -Shuuya cayó en un pequeño juego de su amigo, a lo que quedo avergonzado- ¡me las pagaras Ichirouta! –empezó una persecución, sin embargo el mayor de ambos ya veía venir el desenlace del juego, Goenji no pudo atraparlo-.

El tiempo avanzaba, cada semana, casi todos los días Shuuya e Ichirouta se iban a ese par de colinas, era un hecho de que lo consideraban su lugar más preciado, de vez en cuando se quedaban a ir a platicar, raras veces en observar la atardecer, pero lo que más hacían en ese lugar era jugar a las atrapadas, era una costumbre para ellos, pues jamás se aburrían con ese juego, simbolizaba una parte de su amistad, en especial Goenji, quien no dejará de jugar hasta que logre atrapar a Kazemaru, pues siempre el peli crema terminaba perdiendo; un día, solo por esa ocasión no jugarían, ya que se disponían en solo mirar el maravilloso atardecer, el viento soplaba con delicadeza, las hojas se meneaban al compás del aire al igual que unos cortos cabellos azules mientras que los pequeños reposaban en el tronco del árbol.

Goenji: sabes Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿hmm?

Goenji: me pregunto si algún día, lograre atraparte.

Kazemaru: bueno, si algún día logro esconderme, me encantaría que tú me encontraras, con una sonrisa tuya–aquel pequeño le sonríe a su amigo peli crema-.

Goenji: -el moreno le regreso el gesto, pero no duro mucho, pues su expresión cambio enseguida- pero no importa lo lejos que vayas, yo no lograría alcanzarte, además, tú eres el que siempre me atrapa.

Kazemaru: solo espera y veras que algún día, tú serás el ganador del juego.

Goenji: Porque no importa lo lejos o a donde yo vaya para esconderme, por supuesto que me encontraras, siempre te veré la espalda –se dijo mentalmente-.

Kazemaru: vamos Shuuya anímate –arqueo sus labios para formar una sonrisa- tal vez sea solo un juego, pero es divertido cuando estamos juntos.

Goenji: -hizo el mismo gesto que el infante peli azul- a decir verdad, jamás me había divertido con un juego, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas con alguien más.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Goenji: yo era el hermano mayor, mis difuntos padres me pedían que protegiera a mi hermanita cuando ellos estaban ausentes, era el poco tiempo que convivían con nosotros, a causa de ello, yo no podía salir de la casa, tenía que estar al pendiente de mi hermana menor, aun cuando nos aburríamos no podíamos salir de casa, es por eso que no tenía muchas amistades.

Kazemaru: entiendo, tu papel del hermano mayor es cuidar bien de tu hermanita durante la ausencia de tus padres.

Goenji: si, pero era casi todo el tiempo, como dije antes, eran las pocas veces que la pasábamos en familia –posa su mirada al cielo anaranjado- los extraño mucho.

Kazemaru: -se sintió mal por su amigo Shuuya, siempre se sentía de esa manera con cualquiera que haya perdido a sus seres queridos- entonces considérame como tu hermanito.

Goenji: ¿eh? –Algo dudoso por las palabras del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: ya no te sentirás solo porque estás conmigo, puedes tratarme como un hermano menor, verme como de tu familia.

Goenji: -se quedó pasmado, jamás se le paso por la mente que Kazemaru le pediría tal propuesta, pero era un gesto lindo viniendo del peli azul- ¿por qué lo dices?

Kazemaru: porque, quiero que regrese esa felicidad que se te fue arrebatada –agacho la cabeza, un color carmín cubrió sus mejillas pero las gotas de lágrimas comenzaron en asomarse- tal vez yo no sepa que es el amor de unos padres, pero yo quisiera ser especial para ti.

Goenji: Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: y lo que menos quiero es pelearme contigo.

Goenji: -impresionado con las palabras de su amigo, se quedó sin habla, algo dentro de él comenzó a encenderse, sentía como recorría todo su cuerpo a tal punto que se erizaba; al final no menciono nada, pero, se acercó a Ichirouta y lo abrazo-.

Kazemaru: Shuuya.

Goenji: eres un tontito Ichirouta, ya eres especial para mí –aquello no esperaba recibir como respuesta el peli azul-.

Kazemaru: pero, tampoco quiero ser una carga para ti, ni menos que te sientas culpable por si algo me lograra pasar.

Goenji: eso nunca sucederá, porque te prometí que te protegería, que te cuidaría y yo no pienso en romper mi palabra.

Kazemaru: -sintió como Shuuya apoyo su barbilla en su cabeza, su amigo era unos centímetros más alto que él, a lo que Ichirouta termino en sacar algunas pocas lágrimas mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho del peli crema, podría confiar en Goenji después de todo- gracias Shuuya, ¿sabes una cosa? Soy un niño muy afortunado.

Goenji: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kazemaru: porque tengo al mejor amigo, que quiero mucho –correspondió al abrazo, las lágrimas dejaron de salir e Ichirouta sonreía pacíficamente-.

Goenji: soy yo el que se siente afortunado, al tener un ángel como tú –pensó juntando un poco más su cuerpo con el del pequeño Ichirouta, en ese momento, sin razón alguna y sin percatarse de lo que hizo, Shuuya le había depositado lo que era un pequeño beso en su cabeza-.

Kazemaru: -al sentir tal acto de su amigo, se separó un poco del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos, ¿qué fue lo que vio? A un Goenji que, al considerar el color carmín de sus mejillas y una mano tapando sus ojos, se sentía avergonzado o apenado de lo que hizo; por otra parte, Kazemaru no podía sentir la necesidad de enfadarse con él, pero le causa algo de ternura, al ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera, no pudo contener su risa- no pensé que te pondrías así Shuuya.

Goenji: n…no te rías, es tan vergonzoso –desvió su mirada-.

Kazemaru: no te sientas de esa manera, a mí no me molesto.

Goenji: ¿en serio? –A lo que al más bajo afirmo con la cabeza- supongo que…no hay problema si te doy otro.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –Y como si nada, el peli crema se le acerco una vez más para darle otro pequeño beso, pero esta vez fue en la mejilla, el menor no buscaba las palabras para describir esa emoción que sintió en aquel momento, pero lo que le aseguraba es que solo Shuuya se lo provocaba; Goenji retiro sus labios de la mejilla del contrario, para su sorpresa, Kazemaru le dedicaba una sonrisa y era más adorable cuando el peli azul mantenía sus ojos cerrados-.

Goenji: -con algo de vergüenza, oculto sus labios con una de sus manos, el rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero, ¿estaba bien que haga algo así aun cuando apenas eran unos niños de cuatro años? si para Kazemaru no sería una molestia, mucho menos lo sería para Goenji- ¿y bien?

Kazemaru: bueno, que nadie más sepa de esto, será un secreto entre nosotros.

Goenji: mientras se trate de ti, todo estará bien para mí.

Kazemaru: pero hagamos una última promesa.

Goenji: ¿hmm? ¿Y ahora de qué?

Kazemaru: -le muestra su meñique al contrario- que nada o nadie nos aparte, aun cuando la situación sea difícil, no será excusa para separarnos.

Goenji: de acuerdo –en eso entrelaza su meñique con el de Ichirouta- es una promesa.

Kazemaru: ¡sí! –de nuevo esa sonrisa tan tierna del pequeño Ichirouta se plasmó en su rostro- pero creo que es hora de volver a la residencia.

Goenji: tienes razón, de tanto hablar ya falta poco para que caiga la noche, si llegamos tarde lo más seguro es que los profesores nos amoneste.

Kazemaru: ¿qué?, no quiero recibir otro regaño de ellos.

Goenji: pues apresurémonos, si no se nos hará más tarde, además ya casi es hora de la cena.

Kazemaru: pero Shuuya.

Goenji: ¿hmm? ¿Te sucede algo?

Kazemaru: gracias, por todo este tiempo en cuidarme.

Goenji: no hay problema, siempre que estés junto a mí, nada malo nos pasara.

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad, el cielo nocturno con las pequeñas luces de las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna cubría la localidad, sin embargo la mayoría de los niños del orfanato ya se habían quedado dormidos, en especial un peli crema y un peli azul, la profesora del lugar superviso que ninguno de los pequeños este afuera, mucho menos lejos de aquel sitio, menos mal que los infantes de la residencia se hayan acostado temprano.

Ya era más de la media noche, en la habitación de Kazemaru este último se removía en su cama, apretaba las sabanas, los ojos y sus labios le temblaba, algo iba mal en él, estaba soñando, una pesadilla lo invadía: el ambiente era de noche, el cielo rojo con la luna llena, algunos cadáveres a su alrededor siendo consumidos por el fuego intenso, debajo de las plantas de sus pies sentía algún liquido frio y espeso, a fijar su vista en el suelo noto que estaba parado en un charco de sangre que salía de los cuerpos sin vida, se oía un grito de ayuda, la silueta de una persona mayor se acercó a Ichirouta a pedirle auxilio, el peli azul con la intención de ayudar ofrecía su mano que le fue aceptada, sin embargo, una palabra salió de sus labios.

"muere, humano inservible"

Se le escucho decir en un tono frio y sádico, lo siguiente que se oyó fue el disparo de una pistola, el cuerpo se desplomo enfrente de los ojos de Kazemaru, al ver tal trágica escena el pequeño sentía miedo, pero comenzaba asustarse aún más cuando fue él quien disparo, traía el arma de fuego en su mano decorado por la sangre carmesí, esa misma sangre manchaba su ropa y manos, al igual que su rostro, su ojo a la vista de cualquiera cambio a un color rojo, igual que el de la sangre, llevaba algo en el cuello, al ver de lo que era se preguntó de dónde lo sacó, era un collar con una especie de cristal morado que resplandecía, algo en él cambiaba, Ichirouta sentía las ganas de volver a asesinar, consideraba que era otra persona siendo manipulada; de repente apareció Shuuya enfrente de su vista, su amigo llevaba una katana en manos, su mano con la pistola fue levantada pero Kazemaru no la controlaba, alguien le daba órdenes cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

"mátalo"

Se repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez con esa misma voz, de nuevo el gatillo fue apretado, la bala atravesó el cuerpo de Goenji, segundos después Ichirouta se encontraba enfrente de él, el peli crema con el cuerpo boca arriba había perdido la vida, Ichirouta se agacho a sentir la sangre de su amigo en sus rodillas, esta vez remojo sus dedos en el charco carmesí, se manchó de ella en sus labios, tomo un poco más y se relamió los dedos y su boca, saboreando aquella sangre fría, con una sonrisa de psicópata formada en su rostro.

Kazemaru: ¡aaaaah! –Ichirouta despertó agitado de esa pesadilla, de un largo sueño, algo asustado y temblando, la cosa en el borde de su alcance, enloquecida de miedo, con su respiración agitada y sudándole la cara miro su mano temblorosa, ese sueño lo sintió como un hecho real, vivido en carne y hueso- ¿qué fue eso? –Se cuestionó así mismo sin dejar de temblar- tengo mucho miedo –comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo-.

Era un nuevo día y una nueva mañana, los pequeños huérfanos ya se habían levantado para iniciar el día, a excepción de un peli azul que se escondía bajo las sabanas, el hecho de recordar aquel sueño aterrador le daba miedo de que sucediera algo así en la vida real; Shuuya quien ya se había arreglado, fue a la habitación de su amigo, al adentrarse en el noto que Kazemaru seguía acostado pero que ya se había despertado, así que se acercó para quitarle las sabanas de encima.

Goenji: vamos Ichirouta, que llegaremos tarde con la profesora.

Kazemaru: no quiero, estoy muy cansado.

Goenji: pero ayer nos acostamos temprano.

Kazemaru: aun así, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Goenji: -este comenzaba a molestarle el comportamiento de Kazemaru, así que de un solo intento le arrebato la sabana que tapaba a Ichirouta, al ver el rostro del contrario, el peli crema se preocupó por el menor- Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: -este tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado toda la noche y todo por culpa de esa cruel pesadilla- no me mires –de nuevo se cubrió con la sabana-.

Goenji: -una vez más le quitó de encima la prenda blanca, a tener de nuevo a Ichirouta enfrente de golpe lo abrazo- no te sientas mal.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –aquel acto del mayor no lo veía venir, fue tanto su sorpresa que, lo único que hizo fue pertenecer al abrazo- ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Goenji: porque no me gusta verte llorar, ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que paso como para que te pongas así?

Kazemaru: fue…un sueño, ese mismo sueño…pero esta vez, fue horrible –no falto que las lágrimas se presenciaran en su rostro-.

Goenji: ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla.

Kazemaru: pero… ¿y si pasa de verdad?

Goenji: Ichirouta –se separó del más pequeño para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- yo te cuidare, voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste por más difícil que sea la situación.

Kazemaru: si me separaran de ti, ¿me encontraras?

Goenji: ten por seguro que sí, y no descansare hasta encontrarte.

Kazemaru: -ahora fue el peli azul menor quien abrazo de golpe al moreno, provocando que los dos terminaran en el piso de la habitación, un Goenji boca arriba con un Kazemaru encima de él; este último dejo fluir todas sus lágrimas, aun cuando sus ojos estaban hinchados Ichirouta sonreía agradecido- eres bueno conmigo.

Goenji: claro porque soy tu mejor amigo, y voy a cuidarte.

Kazemaru: gracias –compensó con una tierna sonrisa-.

Goenji: ahora lávate la cara y cámbiate el pijama.

Kazemaru: está bien –obedeció las indicaciones del peli crema, mientras que este último esperaría a su amigo en su recamara-.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Bueno coshotas, nos leeremos pasado mañana, y si me vuelvo irresponsable pueden arojarme cosas (¿?), hasta luego y sayonarita porque no tengo otra cosa más que escribir xD._**


	6. Parte 5

_**¡BUUU! (ok no soy buena para asustar) no se cómo comenzar xD! bueno sí: HOLA COSHITITAS, estoy aquí para traerles la siguiente y penultima parte del fic, y déjenme explicarles del porque este tortuoso retraso: hace casi un mes atras (como lo había escrito con anterioridad) mi compu donde redactaba este fic comenzo a comportarse feo y bueno, ya sabran que las cosas no duran mucho, por lo que estara en un laaaaaaro tratamiento (¿?), Hay no, ya iba a llorar, PEEEEEEEROOOOOO! como soy una personita preventiva (¿?) siempre tengo respaldos de mis fics, así que no tuve problemas con ello, aparte de que una personita adorada y querida bien amable conmigo me ayudo con mi problema, por lo que estoy tranquila ante esta situación; es un placer traerles POR FIN la cotinuacion, AH, tambien aviso que YA ESTA A PUNTO DE FINALIZAR ESTE FIC! y aparte, no me dejaran mentirles, NUEVO FIC que tantas ganas tengo de que ya lo publique (AAAAAAAH; YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR *grito de loca*)! tambien quiero agradecerles por estar leyendo esta historia de princiopio a fin, de verdad que no tiene precio, por eso le pongo todo, muchísimas ganas y esfuerzo demasiado para que esto salga bien y lo mejor posible, aunque sí, me dio algo de pena toda esta situacion de mi laptop, aunque tengo que ingeniarmelas para no seguir demorandome con la continuacion, tambien ocurren asuntos en el ultimo minuto y me retraso, pero aun así eso no es inpedimiento para que abandone el escrito, solo sí no sé hasta cuándo lo dejare porque me entretiene y es un hobbie más (¿?), tal vez esté algo ocupada con los quehaceres de la casa, las labores del colegio, TACOS! (xD), pero siempre organizo mi tiempo y dejó a mi novio a un lado (perdon cielo, en caso que estas leyendo esto xD) para que mis fics no esten abandonados, quiero tacos (¿qué? no sé qué tiene que ver :P); espero contar también con ustedes para hacer mis fics lo mejor posible, y apoyen las locuras ideítas de mi cabecita, y la verdad es que detrás de todas esas locuras desquiciadas (?) Nada más hay mucho amor y ganas de ser leído, cada palabra es muestra de esfuerzo y sudor, y que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo me hace tan, pero tan feliz que luego no puedo controlar mi alegría, admito que también me gustaría que mi pareja me ayudara con mis futuros escritos, él se luce y luego me sorprendo, batalla como siempre ya saben se esfuerza mucho y es algo nuevo para mí, pero eso ya es otro cuento así que lo dejamos hasta aquí, antes de que lo olvide agradezco una vez más a todas las bonitas personas que leyeron este fic que ya esta apunto de terminar, y aquellos que dejaron un comentario bien bonish, y también las visitas del wao *sorprendida*¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios y las porras que me echan al igual que las naranjas podridas (¿?) haha! Pero me alegra Muchisisisismo ver que el motivo inicial de mis historias sean las preciosuras que lo leean y motiva para seguir con mucho más, ah se me olvidaba, en algún futuro se viene más cosas de esta pareja por parte mía (creo que eso ya lo escribí antes ¿?, xD) PERO BUENO, no tengo otra cosa más que escribirles :P. Ahora como yo ya empecé a quedarme sin palabras que escribir, yo me hago a un lado y los dejo a ustedes mis hermosuras de personitas cositas bonitas y todo lo bello que son (¿?) a que lean la penultima parte, sin más, pueden leer.**_

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

**Parte 5**

Una vez que Ichirouta termino de arreglarse y vestirse, ambos pequeños se fueron con la profesora en el salón del orfanato, los niños del lugar realizaron primero las actividades al aire libre, siempre y cuando los adultos estén a cargo de ellos, la maestra de ciertos dos pequeños estuvo al pendiente de ellos, se le hacía tierno mirar como un peli azul y un peli crema convivían juntos, todo lo hacían entre ellos.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, ¿jugamos un poco?

Goenji: ¿hmm? Y ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Kazemaru: a la pelota –le enseña que trae un balón azul en las manos- será divertido.

Goenji: no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

Kazemaru: vamos –lo mira con una carita tierna, imposible para no decirle que no- hazlo por mí que soy tu mejor amigo y hermanito.

Goenji: y sigues con lo del hermano menor.

Kazemaru: claro que sí, lo hago para que sientas que tienes una familia, además no estaremos solos –detrás del menor se encontraban otros niños de su edad- ellos accedieron a jugar con nosotros, será más divertido si todos convivimos juntos.

Goenji: está bien –le sonríe al más bajo, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza- si quieres que todos juguemos juntos no habrá problema.

Fue entonces que Shuuya, Ichirouta y otros pequeños de la residencia jugaban sin descanso, esa pequeña convivencia hacía crecer la cercanía entre todos, en especial el peli crema que pasaba los días solo con el peli azul; un rato después, los niños tomaron una pausa para recuperar el aire que habían perdido de tanto correr, sentados en el jardín el ambiente fue invadida por la charla entre los niños a la vez que disfrutaban de un refrigerio, después de unos pocos minutos una voz de un adulto se escuchó desde la residencia, llamaba a uno de los pequeños.

Profesora: ¡Goenji-kun, podrías venir un momento!

Kazemaru: ¿qué querrá la profesora? –Cuestiono mientras disfrutaba en comer una galleta-.

Goenji: no lo sé, pero tengo que ir –comento para luego ponerse de pie- más les vale que cuiden bien de Ichirouta ¿me oyeron? –Puso una cara asesina que asusto a los demás niños, dejando a estos con la piel de gallina-.

Niño1: c…con más razón…lo cuidaremos…b…bien.

Niño2: no…no te preocupes…esta en…b…buenas…manos –menciono con los nervios al igual que el anterior, en tan poco tiempo que iban conociendo al peli crema, no cabían en su asombro por el comportamiento de Shuuya-.

Goenji: más les vale –después de la advertencia, el moreno se puso de pie y pasó por detrás del peli azul, no sin antes acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza- no tardare –término por sonreír y se alejó de los demás-.

Niño1: oye Kazemaru ¿él es tu amigo? –interrogo, no se esperaban esa actitud de Goenji de hace rato-.

Kazemaru: no solo eso, es mi mejor amigo, es más –acabo en comerse la galleta- es como un hermano.

Niño2: pues, si lo ves así, sería un hermano sobreprotector.

Kazemaru: ¿hmm? ¿Ustedes creen? Pues, él solo busca cuidarme –fue una sencilla respuesta viniendo de Ichirouta, pero apenas tenía cuatro años, era aún un inocente y tierno niño-.

Goenji había regresado con los demás, después de que terminaron de comer y de platicar un poco más entre sonrisas y risas retomaron el juego, unos minutos después solo quedaban dos pequeños, él estaba corriendo una carrera contra el más bajo, lamentablemente para su mala suerte Goenji termino siendo alcanzado, jamás logro en atrapar a Kazemaru, comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaría en ganarle el juego, pero aun así él no da un paso atrás, él seguirá intentándolo hasta que logre en atrapar a Ichirouta.

Niño1: Kazemaru, nadie logra atraparte, yo mejor me rindo.

Niño2: y eso que él es más pequeño que tú.

Niño1: tu ni hables porque eres igual que yo.

Niño2: ¿quieres pelear? –menciono desafiante-.

Goenji: ¡oigan! –Eso sirvió para que los otros le pusieran atención- dejen de pelear, no ven que asustan a Ichirouta –comento, el mencionado por este se ocultaba detrás de él-.

Kazemaru: ellos dos me dan miedo –la voz del más bajo se oyó temblorosa, dejando a los otros niños con algo de culpa-.

Niño2: lo sentimos.

Niño1: si, perdón Kazemaru, no era nuestra intención asustarte.

Kazemaru: está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar –sugirió, aun oculto detrás de Goenji asomo su cabeza desde el hombro del mayor para mirar a los otros dos infantes- por favor, no quiero ver peleas.

Niño1: te lo aseguramos.

Niño2: está bien, te prometemos que no volverá a pasar.

Kazemaru: gracias chicos –agradeció son una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, que solo Shuuya atesoraba-.

Goenji: bien, todo arreglado a seguir jugando.

Más era el tiempo de juego, esta vez los únicos que jugaban eran Goenji y Kazemaru, cuando ya era medio día tomaron un descanso para recuperar el aire perdido nuevamente, recostados en la sombra que ofrecía el árbol del lugar, a la vez que dentro del orfanato una mujer los observaba desde la ventana, ver a los infantes convivir, la hacía sentir tranquila.

Profesor: esos dos se llevan muy bien –refiriéndose a Goenji y Kazemaru, se había acercado a la chica-.

Profesora: Kazemaru-kun es un niño especial, solo él hace sonreír a Goenji-kun, ellos dos se llevan de maravilla.

Profesor: no creo que un día se peleen, se ve que el lazo de la amistad de ellos dos es irrompible, como quisiera que los demás niños fueran como ellos.

Profesora: lo mismo quisiera, pero ellos dos son inseparables, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si los dos son llevados a caminos distintos.

Regresando con los pequeños que aún seguían en el patio del lugar, estos últimos aun inhalaban y exhalaban el aire perdido, pero cierto peli azul menor quería seguir jugando y todo por querer estar junto a Goenji, él es su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, lo apreciaba, lo quería mucho, sin la presencia de Shuuya, Ichirouta no sería el mismo, se divertía mucho con él que no quería, en algún futuro, separarse de él; el resto del día paso lento y algo aburrido para los huérfanos, sin embargo Goenji y Kazemaru no paraban de reír ni de jugar.

Goenji: ya no puedo más –comento exhausto nuevamente, dejo caer todo su peso al piso- me rindo, jamás podré alcanzarte.

Kazemaru: claro que sí, es cuestión de tiempo.

Goenji: será mejor que te encuentres a alguien más, ya no puedo seguir corriendo.

Kazemaru: yo sí puedo continuar –dijo acercándose a su amigo, sin embargo este permanecía de pie- vamos Shuuya, sin ti yo me aburro.

Goenji: pero ya estoy cansado.

Kazemaru: bueno, entonces te acompaño –toma asiento a un lado del peli crema- pero seguiremos jugando ¿cierto?

Goenji: no creo, ya casi es de noche, será mejor entrar a la residencia.

Kazemaru: -le prestaba atención al más alto, sin embargo su vista empezó a tener un tono borroso, se tallaba los ojos pero esa tonalidad aún seguía, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo sintió algo de miedo, que no dudo en abrazarse el mismo- mmmm.

Goenji: ¿sucede algo? –Cuestiono por el comportamiento del más bajo-.

Kazemaru: no, es solo que…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Goenji: ven, será mejor que entremos –se levantó del césped, este se dirigía a la residencia, siendo seguido por su amigo que ya estaba de pie y le seguía el paso-.

Kazemaru: -por un momento este se detuvo pero el pequeño moreno seguía su paso, de nuevo su vista se tono difusa, no explicaba como pero, por un instante parecía que Shuuya se desvanecía delante de sus ojos, fue entonces que el peli azul, al acelerar su caminar, llego detrás de su amigo y lo abrazo- no te vayas…no me dejes solo.

Goenji: -este no se explicaba que pasaba, tampoco del porque el comportamiento de Ichirouta, sin embargo sintió algunas gotas humedecer su espalda, dando a entender que son las lágrimas de Kazemaru, algo que no le gustaba es verlo o escucharlo llorar, pero él estaba ahí para darle consolación- te prometí que no me separaré de ti, voy a protegerte.

Con un abrazo y Kazemaru terminando de desahogarse, se adentraron a la residencia y se dirigieron a la habitación del peli azul, al final fue un día cansado para ambos pequeños, más para Ichirouta que enseguida, al recostarse en su cama termino dormido, Shuuya no quiso dejar a solas a su amigo así que decidió en quedarse esa noche junto a él, el peli crema miraba por unos instantes a su amigo adormecido a la vez que le acariciaba su cabecita, se preocupaba por Kazemaru, aquella conducta tan de repente del peli azul lo dejaba intranquilo; más tarde Goenji se quedó dormido, abrazando al más bajo, este último al sentir el contacto tan cálido del peli crema, entre sueños una sonrisa decoro su rostro, no había duda de que Kazemaru se sentía protegido en los brazos de Shuuya, la presencia de su amigo lo tranquilizaba, el día siguiente será otro día para jugar, ahora solo descansaría y esperar con ansiedad el mañana, hoy fue un día bastante divertido, pero…no contaban que ese era su último día de jugar juntos.

Los minutos fueron avanzando cuando los relojes marcaron la media noche, fue cuando un fuerte estallido se escuchó cerca del orfanato, los habitantes del lugar despertaron alarmados, al percatarse de lo cerca que se oyó, los profesores empezaron a evacuar a los niños, cuando llegaron a la sala un fuerte porrazo se escuchó en la entrada principal, era la puerta que fue abierta de golpe, alguien había entrado al orfanato, unos disparos comenzaron a inundar el lugar; mientras que en el cuarto del peli azul, debajo de la cama se escondían el peli crema quien abrazaba a Ichirouta, cerraron el cuarto con picaporte aunque no duraría mucho, el más bajo mantenía los ojos cerrados, escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, las imagines de su pesadilla invadían su mente.

Kazemaru: nooo -este se quedó petrificado, el cuerpo le temblaba y no podía faltar sus lágrimas de miedo- esto no es real.

Goenji: tranquilo Ichirouta, saldremos de aquí.

Kazemaru: no me dejes.

Goenji: no te dejare atrás –trataba de tranquilizarlo- estaremos bien, te juro que saldremos de esta sanos y salvos.

Era un caos que se armó, perdieron la cuenta de la cantidad de disparos, Shuuya al percatarse de que ya no se oían los tiros salió de la cama y miro por la ventana de la recamara, un incendio rodio el orfanato, pero Goenji buscaba la manera de salir de la residencia, sin embargo unos hombres de batas blancas recorrían el lugar, el peli crema tuvo el cuidado de no ser hallado, cuando los misteriosos adultos se alejaron del patio fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir, abrió la ventana con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, dejo salir primero a Kazemaru y luego él, rápidamente se escondieron en un arbusto, Ichirouta seguía en lágrimas, su pesadilla era en vida real, Shuuya intentaba calmarlo con solo abrazarlo, unos pasos se oían cerca, el peli crema con una mano le tapó la boca a su amigo para evitar un ruido o si no, todo estaría perdido.

¿?: Y bien, ¿aquí terminamos?

?: No hasta recibir órdenes de nuestra líder, ¿Qué sucedió con los habitantes de este lugar?

¿?: Ellos acabaron con sus vidas, ninguno logro sobrevivir.

?: Aquí no encontraremos lo que nuestra señora necesita.

¿?: Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio.

?: Esperaremos las indicaciones de la líder, mientras sigue buscando.

¿?: A la orden.

Los mayores tomaron distintos caminos, Shuuya observo que los hombres sospechosos de batas blancas se alejaron lo suficiente del escondite, tuvo la oportunidad de salir junto con Kazemaru, pero este último no se movía del suelo, el cuerpo le seguía temblando, se abrazaba a sí mismo, el miedo era más fuerte que él.

Goenji: vamos Ichirouta –se agacho para estar a la altura del peli azul y lo sujeto de los hombros- saldremos de aquí.

Kazemaru: no te apartes de mí –menciono con un tono bajo-.

Goenji: eso nunca –soltó sus hombros para entrelazar una de sus manos con la de Ichirouta- vamos levántate.

Kazemaru: -este se puso de pie pero sus ojos los mantenía cerrados fuertemente, las lágrimas cada vez más resbalaban en sus meillas- Shuuya, tengo mucho miedo.

Goenji: tranquilízate, al menos lo suficiente para salir de aquí, vamos, yo te guiare, solo no te sueltes de mí –sugirió, mientras que el más alto lo envolvía entre sus brazos- te prometo que saldremos de aquí.

Kazemaru: Shuuya.

Goenji: ¿hmm? –Miro a Kazemaru quien ya tenía los ojos abiertos pero inundados por pequeñas y amargas gotas de agua, las gemas negras observaban aquellos ojos que mostraban miedo y tristeza- por favor, no llores más –aprovechando que sus brazos rodeaban al más bajo, lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos- me duele verte así –ahora era él quien comenzó a llorar-.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –abrazo al más alto, aun cuando la situación era un ataque terrorista y estaban en peligro, Ichirouta sabía que tanto él como el peli crema, ninguno de los dos quería ser alejado del otro- gracias, por quererme –susurro, las palabras de Goenji no servían para contenerlo pero sus acciones lo calmaban-.

Goenji: recuerda que debes permanecer a mi lado –comenzó en acariciarle su pequeña cabeza al contrario- me dolería mucho si te pierdo, te adoro –fue la palabra más linda que salió de su boca, no sabía que iría a pasar, pero su objetivo ahora es salir del lugar de los atentados sanos y salvos, incluso si uno de los dos tenga que morir, Shuuya daría su vida por Ichirouta- continuemos, y no te sueltes.

Kazemaru: está bien.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Bueno mis hermosuras, antes de retirarme a comer una manzanita con chamoy yo me voy despidiendo, NO SIN ANTES AVISARLES QUE ESTA SEMANA PUBLICARE LA PARTE FINAL DEL FIC, así que no se lo pueden perder, ahora si yo me voy que me espera un día largo, cuidense muchisimo y los quiero mucho, coman helado (xD) y tengan unos días bonitos, SAYONARITA¡.**_


	7. Parte 6 Final

_**Hola cositas bonitas *abraza a sus lectores* lo sé, se que dije que iba a publicar el final la semana pasada, pero estuve ocupada y no pude, PEEEERO YA ESTA AQUI¡, como andamos chavos? yo se que bien y espero que asi sea todos los días, ok preciosuras ya lo saben y lo vuelvo a repetir, esta es la ultima parte del fic, por lo que agradezco infinitamente que hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mis esfuercitos plasmados en cada palabra y en cada parte, la verdad espero que a las coshotash que me pidieron esta historia le haya gustado, hay no, no, no, no saben lo feliz que estoy al haber escrito este fic y las horas que me la pasaba al redactarla, hay no ya me dio hambre *como siempre con un tamal en la mano* pasando a otra cosa muy pronto fic nuevo de esta hermosisima y kawaii pareja (a wi wi xD), ya lo sabian? no? pues ya lo saben¡ HAHAHA ok, ok, su servidora está comenzando a emocionarse por lo que si eso pasa es imposible que me quede quieta así que alguien traiga un tranquilizante (¿?), ME VUELVO LOCA¡ (bueno no exageremos -_-), pero si estoy empezando a emocionarme, este fic...dio lata (al igual que las anteriores y futuras), y en muchos sentidos es, es, es HERMOSO, LO AME así con todas mis fuerzas¡, porque bueno no lo hice sola tambien me ayudo mi pareja, como siempre brindándome su apoyo y colaboración dando ideas, ya saben trabajo en equipo *ruborizada*, por mi parte me estuve matando para que esto saliera lo mejor posible y eso implica terminar como zombie xD (¿?), bien cositas su servidora nuevamente les agradece de todo un enorme amurs que hayan acompañado todos los fics que ha escrito, espero que les agraden mis futuros fanfics, voy a hacer tantos (¿?) al igual una que otra sorpresita kawaii, AYY¡ pues que más escribirles cositas, ya tenía muchisimas ganas de subir la ultima parte, Ay no en verdad es tan asdfghjklñ *babea y se limpia la saliva* xD, no sé hermosuras LOS AMO A TODOS UN BUEN, un amurs que es imposible de controlar (¿?), *limpia el polvo que olvido sacudir* pasando a otra cosa, voy a ponerme las pilas para no volverme irresponsable con las historias, y A ECHARLE TODAS LAS GANAS POSIBLES¡ cabe decir que fue un excelente trabajo y muy divertido al estar escribiendo las continuaciones de este fic aunque al final termine con la mente en blanco de tanto pensar :D y con canas verdes (joker?), pero detrás de todo ese sufrimiento de inspiración (¿?) hay esfuerzo, sangre, sudor, horas de redacción, estrés, locuras y más cosas que se puedan imaginar y si, todo eso vale la pena (y mucho más xD), y que escribir coshotas? Que ya están a punto de leer lo último del fic, las últimas palabras de la historia, por lo que esperó que disfruten (y con tacos mejor xD) hay no mis hermosuras les quiero dar un MILLONES DE GRACIAS E INFINITAS¡ me pone muy pero demasiado feliz que lean mis tontadas y apoyen todas esas mentecateces de mi cabeza :P y una que otra locura xD, bueno mis hermosisimos lectores me estoy quedando sin palabras rápidamente por lo que ya falta poco para que la biblia de este fic se cierre, así que todo este tiempo que estuvo en pausa este escrito lo lamento muchísimo que hasta me da vergüenza disculparme, pero en fin dejando toda la negatividad a lo feo (¿?) seamos positivos (+)...Es hermosa la vida¡**_

_**Ok, también cabe mencionar que en mis próximos fics estaré más activa (algo que llevo diciendo y luego me vuelvo irresponsable xD) pero sí, siempre hay alguien que me comunica "por que chi...ados no has subido continuación" pero eso ya es aparte, por ahora yo a ustedes los dejo tranquilos para que ustedes disfruten la última parte en lo que su servidora se va a comer ¡A LEER! *huye para comer unos tamales*.**_

* * *

**Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka**

**Parte Final.**

De nuevo Goenji lo sujeto de la mano, Kazemaru aun cuando el miedo lo apoderaba siguió caminando, ambos salieron del lugar donde se escondían, a pasos silenciosos se acercaban a la salida del orfanato, que comenzaba a derrumbarse poco a poco, sin embargo, su escape fue en vano cuando un sonido alarmo a los hombres misteriosos, un tipo de la organización terrorista los atrapo, el peli crema ponía resistencia, forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, en cuanto Ichirouta hacia lo mismo.

Kazemaru: ¡suéltenme! –Lo retenían sujetando sus muñecas- Shuuya.

Goenji: ¡déjenlo! –con lleno de ira, logro liberarse del hombre al darle un golpe en el estómago, fue directo al peli azul para socorrerlo, esta vez le dio una patada al sujeto en la misma zona que al otro tipo, aprovechando la oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero, un tropiezo del peli azul dejo a este tirado en el césped, unos segundos de escape se les fue arrebatado- vamos Ichirouta, ya estamos cerca.

Kazemaru: si –pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie volvió a tocar el suelo, se lastimo el tobillo de su pie izquierdo- auch, me duele.

¿?: No tan rápido –dijo el mismo sujeto de antes, siendo acompañado por su compañero, ambos se acercaban a los pequeños con una sonrisa sádica-.

?: Veamos quien de los dos morirá –amenazo trayendo en las manos una katana-.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –se escondía en el cuerpo de su amigo, este último protegía al peli azul en sus brazos-.

Goenji: ¡déjenos en paz! –se puso delante del peli azul con la intención de protegerlo-.

?: ¿Después de lo que nos hiciste? Ja, no lo creo –sin piedad y sin dudar, ataco primero al peli crema al devolverle el puñetazo, la diferencia es que el pequeño lo recibió en la cara-.

Kazemaru: ¡Shuuya! –Se acercó al más alto con preocupación- ¿estás bien?

Goenji: estoy bien, no te acerques, no quiero que estos sujetos te hagan algo que te lastime –con su puño se limpió un hilo de sangre que resbalaba desde su labio- ¡Yo te protegeré Ichirouta!

¿?: Eres fuerte niño, pero no pienses que podrán salir de aquí vivos.

Una lluvia de golpes fue lo que recibió el peli crema, unas gotas de sangre salían de sus fosas nasales, aquel hombre terrorista no tuvo compasión y termino en herir a Goenji con la katana, lo que ocasionara que el peli crema perdiera su ojo derecho, en ese momento Kazemaru palideció, dirigió la mirada al suelo, se abrazó a sí mismo, algo en él se desgarraba hasta el extremo de no dejarlo hablar, sin embargo sentía como su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, no se percató que se colocó enfrente de su amigo, que este último a causa de varios golpes yace en el suelo desangrándose, Ichirouta con lágrimas invadiendo su rostro blanquecino tuvo el valor de mirar desafiante al hombre, ahora era su turno de proteger a su mejor amigo, el adulto se le quedo mirando, algo en él le decía que el pequeño de cabellos azulados era lo que su líder buscaba, pero desde su punto de vista nada más era un niño.

¿?: Debo de reconocer que eres valiente niño.

?: Pero no te servirá para que salgas vivo.

Kazemaru: no me importa si tengo que morir, pero no dejare que sigan haciéndole daño a Shuuya.

Goenji: k…Kaze…maru –susurro débilmente-.

¿?: Con que Kazemaru Ichirouta es tu nombre, sabes, en mi opinión es el nombre perfecto, para un asesino.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –las palabras del hombre lo habían asustado pero no perdía la compostura, no sabía de lo que hablaban lo único importante para Kazemaru es ayudar a Goenji-.

?: Veamos si tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece una prueba? –del arma que traía en manos, con su dedo agarro un poco de sangre, siendo esta perteneciente de Shuuya, que se encontraba en el filo de la katana, ambos sujetos se acercaban al peli azul, uno de ellos lo sostenía pero el menor se movía bruscamente, buscaba la manera de liberarse-.

¿?: ¡Deja de moverte! –Enfurecido le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Kazemaru se quedó quieto– será mejor que cooperes si no quieres recibir otro puñetazo.

?: Bien, veamos cual sería tu reacción si pruebas esto –acerco su dedo con la sangre en ella a la boca del peli azul, Ichirouta sintió el contacto en su lengua, la sangre era fría pero, más allá de su interior lo definía con un sabor dulce- ¿y bien?

Kazemaru: quiero…más –todo era rojo, por un momento no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso color que lo hipnotiza, se dejó llevar por el sabor, ahora quería sentirlo en sus manos, el líquido frio resbalar por sus palmas, una pequeña pero fría sonrisa se plasmó, una pequeña mancha de sangre se le quedo en el labio, que sin dudarlo se relamió-.

Goenji: -se quedó mirando lo que sucedía, entendió que algo andaba mal en Ichirouta con tan solo escuchar su petición, deseaba en ayudar al peli azul pero no podía mover su cuerpo, debido por aquellos golpes y el sangrado en su rostro, solo atinaba en observar sin embargo, no duro mucho cuando entabló en hablarle al menor- Ichirouta, regresa, ese no eres tú.

?: no lo escuches Kazemaru y ven con nosotros –le hablaba de una manera sádica, a la vez que su dedo se deslizaba en su mejilla- tu puedes ayudarnos, si es así, podrás seguir viendo este hermoso color rojo.

Kazemaru: -de la nada, una sonrisa de satisfacción decoro su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban vacío, ¿qué le sucedía? Su comportamiento era muy distinta, como si estuviera enamorado de la sangre, aquella sonrisa fue manchada de nuevo por aquel líquido carmesí, poco a poco su cordura se rompía-.

¿?: Te aseguramos que podrás satisfacer tus ganas de beber toda la sangre que quieras, solo acompáñanos.

Goenji: vamos Ichirouta, te necesito de regreso –continuaba en hablarle, comenzaba a desesperarse por no ayudar al peli azul, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, protegería a su amigo sin importar que- ¡ICHIROUTA REACCIONA!

Kazemaru: -aquel grito de desesperación de Shuuya lo saco de su trance, Kazemaru exclamo como nunca lo había hecho antes, con dolor, frustración, y sobre todo, desmoralización; volvió con su forcejeo, era la primera vez que se sentía molesto- ¡suéltenme!

¿?: Maldito –le hablaba al peli crema, quien miro con su único ojo lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, se quedó impactado ante el comportamiento de su amigo peli azul-.

Goenji: fue como si, no fuera el Kazemaru que yo conozco –pensó, pero admitía que le dio algo de miedo ese lado sádico tan repentino de su mejor amigo-.

Kazemaru: ¡Libérenme! –Seguía luchando, el hombre que lo sujetaba comenzaba a enfurecerse, así que de nuevo le dio otro puñetazo, lo que ocasiono que el menor terminara herido en el suelo-.

Goenji: ¡Ichirouta!

?: ¡Maldito, lo pagaras caro! –maldecía al peli crema, enfurecido se acercó a donde Shuuya yace, levanto de nuevo el arma que traía en las manos, su objetivo era atravesarle el cuello- ahora muere niño.

Kazemaru: ¡SHUUYA! –desesperado, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, llego a donde se encontraba su amigo y se puso delante de él, la expresión en su rostro ocasiono que el sujeto se enfureciera-.

?: ¡Hazte un lado! –no ataco a Goenji, agredió a Kazemaru con la katana, el peli azul termino como su amigo, gravemente herido, a Ichirouta le habían quitado el ojo izquierdo que cubría con su cabello que le fue cortado, entre Shuuya e Ichirouta, este último fue quien recibió más daño-.

Kazemaru: -su sangre goteaba de su rostro, toco con sus manos aquel color rojo de su cara, sus palmas se mancharon pero, de nuevo, la sonrisa sádica se presentó, no sabía porque pero le fascinaba ese líquido carmesí de su cuerpo; se sintió débil, debido a la herida y la perdida tan rápida de sangre termino inconsciente-.

Goenji: ¡ICHIROUTA! –Gruñó aterrado, las tristes gotas de lágrimas salían de su único ojo-.

?: No te preocupes, aún no está muerto, pero pronto lo estará, sin embargo, ¡tú serás el primero en morir¡

?: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

Se escuchó una voz dando la orden, entre las llamas una silueta parecía acercarse a los dos hombres y al niño, el peli crema observo a una mujer de cabello negro que le cubría toda su espalda, usaba unas gafas, su vestimenta era una blusa blanca con una corbata negra el mismo color que su falda, llevaba unas medias unidos por medio de un arnés a su ropa interior, un par de zapatillas negras y una bata blanca, era acompañada por otros dos hombres.

¿?: Señora Hitomiko.

Hitomiko: vi todo lo que paso, y debo decir que ese niño de cabello azul me impresiono –comento observando al menor inconsciente- Segata, no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste, si muere no podrá ayudarme en mis planes, eso va para ti también Osamu.

Segata: lo entendemos.

Osamu: discúlpenos–ambos sujetos hacen una reverencia enfrente de la mujer-.

Hitomiko: bien ya, vayan con el resto de los demás –ambos sujetos obedecieron a Hitomiko, esta última se acercó al peli azul menor- llévenlo al laboratorio, será un buen asesino en mí organización.

Goenji: -miraba lo que sucedía delante de él, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Kazemaru, se recuperaba de los golpes que recibió, pero otra vez, el mismo sujeto volvió a golpearlo y esta vez lastimando su pierna- ¡Kazemaru! -fue lo último que dijo al ver a esa mujer y sus hombres, uno de ellos cargando encima de su hombro a su amigo alejándose de él, entre llanto, suplicas y su brazo extendido hacia Ichirouta, fue así que una pesadilla se volvió realidad-.

…..

En una noche roja carmesí, la luna fue testigo de aquella tragedia llena de sangre, Goenji estaba allí, perdido, herido y desesperado por encontrar refugio alguno, su ojo derecho sangraba con intensidad, no dejaba de salir, rugía de dolor, rechinaba los dientes con fuerza, su piel se volvía de gallina cuando el viento pasaba, comenzó a sentir frio Y empezó a perder las esperanzas de sobrevivir esa noche; se tendió sobre la sombra tenebrosa de un ciprés mayor y se llevó la mano al ojo, o mejor dicho, al hueco vacío que yacía tras su ausencia, contemplaba helado su mano... sangre, más sangre que no paraba de salir, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

¿: ¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Estás bien? -Logro oír desde la oscuridad que camuflaba su vista perdida, mantuvo el cuerpo rígido, trato de abrir su único ojo- ¡rápido, llevémoslo al hospital!

Se sentía destrozado, su cuerpo no se movía, de vista Ichirouta se le fue arrebatado inconsciente; no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño más esa promesa no fue cumplida, sin embargo las heridas que tuvo en ese día y la pérdida de su ojo no son nada comparado con el dolor de no haber podido proteger a Kazemaru. Pero Shuuya, no podía vivir tranquilo, sin saber si Ichirouta estaba vivo.

Por otra parte, el peli azul despertó, su mente se encontraba vacía, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo necesitaba algo, su mente le pedía una cosa: sangre, aquel color carmín que podría satisfacerlo; el tiempo seguía su curso, un nuevo día, al igual que todas, despertó con ganas de ver aquel liquido rojo del cuerpo humano, pero, comenzaba a no satisfacerle en lo absoluto, quería ver más. "¿Quién soy yo y para qué fui creado?" se decía así mismo, no puede recordar nada... sólo aquellas imágenes que a veces vienen y a veces se van. "¿Por qué mis deseos de matar no desaparecen?" fueron muchas cuestiones que se hacía pero no hallaba la respuesta, necesitaba saciarlo todo, necesitaba ver el rostro suplicante de sus presas antes de terminar con sus vidas.

Goenji estaba seguro de defender el bien, aniquilaría a todo y todos aquellos que alejaron a Ichirouta de su lado, y Kazemaru solo quiere matar, saciar su sed de sangre y lo hará con solo jalar el gatillo, aquel liquido carmín que brota del cuerpo de sus victimas.

_"El tiempo sigue avanzando, el crimen organizado y la policía especial, los karakuri's y los agentes; dos personas se reencontraran en una noche de guerra, y lucharán hasta que uno de ellos quede destruido."_

Era una noche roja como en aquel incidente, Kazemaru se encuentra parado debajo de la luna, Goenji se muestra de pie ante cientos de cadáveres. El peli azul está visualizando con su ojo rojo una ciudad sin dormir, entonces, Ichirouta saca una pistola que escondía en su ondulante manga y observa que sus dedos, una vez que apriete el gatillo, se mancharán de un rojo carmesí, él habla sobre su deseo de destruir, dice que los humanos son "sin valor, frágiles y débiles", y que "después de todo, él es simplemente un títere de matanza" él solo apretaba el gatillo, y disfrutaba de la sangre que su arma provocaba. Goenji habla acerca de cómo no existen las coincidencias, sobre su propio deseo de destruir todo pecado, Shuuya menciona que "todos los pecadores son, después de todo, piezas de escoria sin valor". Cuando el peli azul, sin querer, le pregunta sobre su propia existencia, el peli crema le dice que le dará la respuesta, justo cuando los dos tienen la vida del otro en la línea, apareció un breve flashback de los dos riendo juntos.

Muchos momentos de Goenji y Kazemaru que vivieron cuando eran niños, un anillo, y robots mecánicos llamados "Karakuris" en una batalla. Al principio, Shuuya recordó cómo perdió lo que más apreciaba y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Luego llega a la conclusión de que su destino es matar a Ichirouta, que en aquel entonces lo consideraba muerto y no sabía de qué su enemigo es él, y que tiene que pagar por todos sus crimines, Kazemaru piensa en que no tiene más remedio que matar a todos los débiles del mundo, uno de estos "débiles" resulta ser el líder de Goenji, Hibibki, Shuuya intenta razonar con Kazemaru, pero él lo mata de todos modos. El peli crema se hunde en la depresión y piensa en su amigo de la infancia, Ichirouta, y comienza a pensar que él y la basura de karakuri podrían ser la misma persona. Kazemaru y Goenji se vuelven a encontrar y comienzan a pelear, Shuuya se sienta a horcajadas sobre el peli azul y este último se burla de él para que lo apuñale, pero en lugar de ir por su corazón, él empuja su katana a través del cristal morado caído a un lado del rostro de su víctima, se revela que el anillo que Shuuya le dio a Ichirouta en el pasado estaba escondido en el collar, lo que confirma sus sospechas de que su enemigo es su amigo de la infancia. Kazemaru alcanza, llorando, por el anillo mientras este sale rodando hacia las llamas, al mirar hacia abajo al chico que llora, Goenji se pone en conflicto si él debe matar al terrorista o salvarlo, pero al final, se presentaron varias lagrimas cayendo.

Los muñecos asesinos y las tropas especiales son completamente hostiles, unos pertenecen a una enorme organización criminal, y los otros a la policía especial. A la mitad de la noche, ellos siguen luchando para destrozar todo; la destrucción, es la prueba de su existencia, y al final, cuando ellos se ven cara a cara, recordaran su pasado, preguntándose si su encuentro es el destino o la coincidencia; era simplemente un sueño. El "flashback" de dos niños jugando al escondite desapareció, pero, "apretando un gatillo" es una terrible pesadilla real.

**FIN**

* * *

_**BUENO BONITOOOOOS¡ esto se acabo, de nuevo MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR HABER ACOMPAÑADO ESTE FIC, les envío más de millones de abrazos asfixciantes y queden como moras (nah mentira), bueno nos leeremos PROXIMAMENTE en un fic nuevo, pasenla increible y portense mal (¿?), coman todo lo que quieran hasta explotar (no me hagan caso) y recuerden que LOS QUIERO TANTO DE AQUI HASTA MÁS HAYA DE LA GALAXIA¡, USTEDES SON MIS COSITAS BONITAS *corazones en todos lados* hasta luego..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SAYONARITA¡**_


End file.
